Armonios, enredos y verdades en la semana de bodas
by The lady Naruko
Summary: La semana antes de la boda es todo lo que tiene Gilbert para robarse a Mariazel pero en su camino se mente un húngaro caballeroso, una suiza rara y una bella española. AU PrussiaxNyoEspaña y NyoAustria. Parejas sorpresas dentro. Basada en 2 películas.
1. Prologo

Y aquí llego con otra historia, esta vez una que base en 2 películas que ame bastante que sale un actor que ya no volví a ver ._.U bueno el punto es que esta basada en "my best friend's weeding" y otra llamada "amores, enredos y una boda" pero ambas están mezcladas con mi propia imaginación rara y retorcida a la cual le gusta parodiar todo con sus series de anime favoritas (como en este caso) así que disfruten el fic y espero sus comentarios.

* * *

><p>Cuando más quieres llegar a un lugar más lento ocurren las cosas, uno quería llegar al aeropuerto para su vuelo de las 11:00 y sin embargo el Octubre Fest hacía imposible que uno pudiera llegar a su destino.<p>

Gilbert Beillschmidt normalmente estaría embriagándose ahora con su buen amigo Francis en aquel festival que todos en Alemania adoraban pero no, justamente ese día tenía que llegar a Austria ¿Por qué? A cierto, porque su gran amor lo invito a su boda y como esta vive en aquel país aristócrata amante de la música clásica no le queda más remedio que tomar un avión e ir hasta haya para ver como su amada se casa con alguien que más o menos toleraba.

-Estúpidos autos ¡¿Por qué se estacionan en ambos lados de la calle?-grito molesto mientras su auto avanzaba un centímetro cada 5 minutos, literalmente y ya eran las 10:38. Podría abandonar el auto y correr al aeropuerto pero no, su auto era más importante que su propia vida aunque esta corriera peligro de ser aniquilada de la faz de la tierra si no llegaba a la reunión de todos los invitados a la boda-todo es culpa de Mariazel, si no se fuera a casar con ese idiota de Daniel ¡entonces no tendría porque pasar por esto!-se maldijo así mismo con un poco de tristeza recordándola a ella.

Mariazel Edelstein.

Aquella señorita que había llegado a su vida tal como un palo de amasar estrellándose a su cabeza. Una hermosa y delicada señorita.

La primera vez que la vio fue cuando llego a la "Real Academia W" siempre se pregunto cómo alguien como él había ido a parar a una academia tan prestigiosa en Italia, solo salieron 4 cosas buenas de ese lugar:

1.- Consiguió el título para la universidad.

2.- Perdió su virginidad.

3.- Exploto un laboratorio con Francis (aunque eso no era realmente algo bueno)

4.- Conoció a Mariazel.

Ambos tenían personalidades que chocaban en todo sentido posible, mientras que el amaba irse de parranda, salir con chicas, hacer vandalismo en la escuela y escuchar rock, metal y demás músicas fuertes ella prefería ir a eventos culturales, dedicarse a la escuela al 100%, mantenerse alejada de la mayoría de los chicos y escuchar música clásica. Con todo eso surge la duda ¿Cómo fue que se enamoro de ella? Simple, no tiene la menor idea…

Mariazel siempre lo repudio, lo regañaba por todo y lo corregía, eso hacía que él quisiera desesperarla, molestar y eso, aunque no lo pareciera, consumía mucho de su tiempo hasta que al final se hicieron de alguna forma "amigos" contaban uno con el otro en varias ocasiones dadas las circunstancias como el que él fuera él único chico con el que podía expresarse libremente y no como la señorita perfecta y en caso suyo, siendo la única chica que parecía importarle sin querer algo más, quizás eso fue lo que hizo que se enamorara de ella pero tenía que llegar ese idiota a sus vidas.

Si, fue precisamente un chico que se creía todo un caballero siendo en el fondo un pervertido que disfrutaba ver videos de gente homosexual teniendo romances y golpear a los idiotas con un sartén, incluyéndolo a él, quien se robo a su chica aunque también fue su culpa por habérsela dejado en bandeja de plata.

Y así sucedió todo:

_FLASH BACK_

_Era el baile de graduación, Gilbert se había tenido que ver forzado a ponerse un esmoquin blanco de su hermano para la ocasión y no, no se refería al evento formal, si no a declararle su amor a Mariazel._

_Después de varias peleas consigo mismo, reproches y terapias raras con su amigo Frances, acepto que la quería y que deseaba estar a su lado, así que tomo varios vasos de vino y se sentó junto a ella. Se veía hermosa, no era como si no la hubiera visto así de arreglada antes, después de todo era una señorita pero siempre era agradable verla así._

_-que sorpresa verte así de arreglado Gilbert_

_-lo sé, lo sé, me veo sexy_

_-no hables de forma tan vulgar-reprocho la dama-pero la verdad si te vez bien_

_-gracias, tú te ves igual que siempre… muy hermosa-eso sonrojo a la pelinegra, seguro su amigo estaba ebrio-dime ¿ya has bailado con alguien?_

_-no, ningún chico sigue los pasos del verdadero vals _

_-y supongo que una autentica austriaca los sabe ¿no?_

_-supones bien, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿A cuántas has seducido hoy Gilbert?_

_-a ninguna, estaba pensando dedicarle esta noche a una chica muy especial-llego el momento, tenía todo calculado, ella le preguntaría quien era, este se haría el tonto diciéndole todas sus cualidades y cuando su curiosidad aumentara la sacaría a bailar y en medio del ese vals le diría lo que sentía, tal y como se lo había planeado Francis._

_-y ¿Quién es la desafortunada?_

_-eso suena cruel… pero es una chica con la que choco bastante en cuanto a personalidad, tiene una actitud que me molesta y a la vez amo, es hermosa, talentosa y delicada y a la vez es fuerte, inteligente y divertida_

_-increíble, veo que de verdad te gusta esa chica, es la primera vez que te oigo hablar de alguien de esa forma_

_-pues a decir verdad…._

_-¿disculpe la intromisión?-hablo alguien a sus espaldas y Gilbert lo reconoció. Daniel_ _Héderváry de la otra clase, era muy popular con las chicas, un chico bueno en las ciencias, artes, deportes y manualidades, un príncipe para todas-pero ¿me permitiría bailar con usted?-le hablo caballerosamente a la pelinegra la cual inmediatamente se sonrojo-quisiera bailar con alguien que sepa los verdaderos pasos del vals-y con eso la atrapo en su red._

_-bueno, si me lo pides así tendré que acceder-sonrió ligeramente tomando su mano y parándose. Gilbert no podía creer lo que veía, aquel tipo le estaba arruinando sus planes, debía intervenir._

_-¡oye!-se levanto antes de que se fueran, ambos lo miraron raro cosa que lo intimido mucho, las palabras no salieron de su boca, ni siquiera sabía que debía decir exactamente así que solo se volvió a sentar mirando a otro lado y así fue como ambos se fueron a bailar._

_FLASH BACK_

Después de ese día, el contacto de ambos fue muy poco debido a que la chica regreso a Austria y el se quedo en Italia a estudiar la carrera, no tuvo novia realmente pero si salía de vez en cuando con chicas mientras que la austriaca empezó una relación formal con el Húngaro (si, se entero después que era Húngaro), cuando la universidad termino el alemán inmediatamente regreso a Alemania, llevándose a su amigo francés con él, empezó a trabajar en una compañía de productos alemanes para cocina y solo podía tener contacto con su vieja amiga cuando ambos no estaban ocupados pero solo platicaban por computadora y unas pocas veces por teléfono.

Supo que ella también se había graduado de la universidad bien y seguía junto con Daniel, el padre de la chica, siendo él dueño de todos los teatros de Austria, decidió que si Daniel y la chica se casaban algún día, el húngaro heredaría su puesto y la chica seria simplemente su esposa y ¿Qué ocurrió? Que luego de 3 años y 2 semanas, recibió una invitación a su boda, cosa que no tomo muy bien porque a pesar de todo… la seguía amando.

-¡al fin!-grito cuando había llegado a una avenida sin tráfico y en la que podía llegar al aeropuerto sin ningún problema. Iba a asistir a la boda pero no para dar una bendición ni nada de esas patrañas, sino para recuperar lo que debió ser suyo desde el inicio-ahora si… voy por ti Mariazel.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Lo sé, es muy corto pero es porque apenas es el inicio y créanme que luego se pondrá mucho mejor cuando nuestro pruso llegue a Austria y tenga que pasar por toda la semana de eventos antes de la boda.<p>

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi querida amiga Sayoko que me influencia bastante en el Prumano y así w te quiero Sayo!

Bueno los veo hasta el siguiente capitulo, quizás me tarde porque debo trabajar en otro fic que tengo pero créanme, la espera valdrá la pena. Bye Bye.


	2. capitulo 1: la llegada a Austria

Bien, como la mayoría se confundió pensando que este fic era de NyoAustria y Prussia decidí cambiar el resumen un poco y bueno este capitulo ahora sí aparece la que esperábamos :3 lean

* * *

><p>POV Gilbert.<p>

Y al final llegue 7 minutos antes de que el vuelo partiera, lo sabía, ese atascadero no era nada para mí y mi amado mercedes y ahora me encuentro en un avión que ya está a punto de aterrizar en esta tierra aristócrata: Austria.

Baje del avión llegando al lugar donde, según Mariazel, alguien iría por mi porque ella tenía que encargarse de la reunión de los invitados, ya saben, donde todos los parientes, amigos y demás se conocían o se reunían para hablar de cómo les ha ido en la vida antes de la boda. Más vale que Daniel no fuera el que viniera por mí, era a quien menos deseaba ver y más porque seguro me diría lo afortunado que era de haberse agandallado a una mujer tan hermosa como Mariazel, estúpido húngaro si bien mi hermanita Louise me había dicho… un momento ella no me había dicho nada.

-¡Gilbert!-escuche una voz femenina llamarme, volteé por todas parte pero hay un montón de tipos grandes con letreros que dicen nombres de seguramente empresarios-¡tú, chico pollo!-¿chico pollo? Solo alguien me llamaba así en la academia-¡hazme caso!-seguí buscando con la mirada y… ¡o por dios! Una mujer de traje rojo escarlata, cabello castaño brillante, piel blanca con un toque tostado, ojos verdes como piedra de jade brillante, pechos seguramente copa D+, delgada y con un trasero que… ok suficiente, el punto es que había una chica hermosísima gritando mi nombre con un letrerito que decía "Gilbert chico pollo".

-buenos días hermosa señorita-salude coquetamente y no me miren así que hasta que no recupere a Mariazel tengo todo el derecho de mirar a otras chicas-¿es usted la persona que mando Mariazel a buscarme?

-así es y no actúes como si no me conocieras Gil

-… ¿he?-¿la conocía? No puede ser hubiera recordado a una chica tan… linda-lo siento pero ¿de dónde la conozco?

-¿es enserio? ¿Te olvidaste de mi?-hace lagrimas de cocodrilo-y yo que creí que éramos amigos, no pensé que en 3 años te olvidarías de tu Bad

-¿Pero a que te refie…?-me calle, mi Bad… no es posible que-… ¿Isabel?

-¿te acordaste?-sonrió.

1…

2…

3…

-¡MEIN GOTT! ¡¿Isabel Fernandez Carriedo?-grite y tenía razones para hacerlo, era imposible que esta belleza sea Isabel, si la última vez que la vi era más hombre que Francis.

-¿tanta sorpresa te da? Bueno creo que dejarme el cabello largo hizo mucha diferencia, tú no has cambiado casi nada Gil

-…-me quede un poco en shock, vamos Gilbert eres demasiado increíble como para que una chica te deje sin palabras y menos si es una vieja amiga-bueno he de decir que ahora si pareces mujer

-¿tú crees?-si, definitivamente era Isabel, solo alguien tan inocente como ella no se sentiría ofendida por ese comentario-bueno, hablemos en el taxi que debemos llegar a la reunión en media hora

-espera ¡¿ya es la reunión? ¡Me dijeron que sería hasta las 5:00!

-pues así era pero como la casa se encuentra bastante apartada del centro de Viena y como la gran mayoría de los invitados nos quedamos en hoteles, se acordó cambiar la hora para que pudieran regresar temprano a casa-demonios y yo con mi viejo polo rojo y pantalones grises, si bien eso no quita lo apuesto que soy pero la idea era demostrarle a Mariazel que podía ser mejor que Daniel en todo aspecto y para eso debo verme más increíble de lo que siempre soy.

-eso explica que te hayas vestido así

-si, Mari me obligo a usar un atuendo así-me mira de pies a cabeza-bien creo que tendremos que hacer una parada técnica

Dicho y hecho, nos paramos en un café y mientras ella se tomaba algo del lugar, yo me estaba cambiando en el baño.

-me sorprende que hayas accedido venir hasta acá a la boda de Mari, se que eran amigos pero sé también que no te llevas muy bien con Daniel

-conociendo a la señorita, no me perdonaría faltar a su atamiento con el disque principito de cuentos que tiene por prometido-le grite desde el baño mientras intentaba abrocharme el cinturón-y puedo decirte lo mismo ¿no estabas en España?

-a decir verdad no he regresado desde hace 1 año, estuve en Italia

-¿Italia? Eso es muy cercano a Alemania, pudiste haberme ido a visitar, no supe nada de ti desde que dejamos la academia

-sí, Mari me reclamo lo mismo-finalmente salí todo cambiado y formal, listo para ver a la señorita-ya que estas debemos irnos o nos cortaran la cabeza a ambos-dicho y hecho pagamos y subimos al taxi, aproveche para mirar a la chica detenidamente ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso?

En la academia Isabel era una de las 2 únicas amigas de Mariazel y si ya era raro que yo pudiera llamarme su amigo siendo como era nadie se explicaba como Isabel lo logro, la chica era un torbellino por así decirlo, siempre era sonriente, agradable con todos, era tan optimista que seguro si le cortabas los dedos con una cierra oxidada seguro seguiría sonriendo pero también no era nada femenina, su cabello era tan corto como el de los hombres, no tenia pechos y le encantaba jugar futbol, beber alcohol y tocar la guitarra, la única forma de saber que era mujer era por la falda que la academia que usaban las mujeres.

Debido a eso casi siempre salía conmigo y con Francis, fue así como en una borrachera no sé cómo llegamos a hacernos llamar "Bad Friend Trio" en el que ella era Bad, yo era Friend y Francis era Trio. Mi duda aquí es como aquella Isabel se volvió "esta Isabel" ¿se habrá operado?

-a cierto, Gil ¿has sabido de Francis?

-¿Qué si he sabido? Vive conmigo el desgraciado, a buena hora se me ocurrió invitarlo a Alemania cuando acabamos la universidad, si hubiera sabido que no me iba a dejar dormir de noche con su "amour" no lo hacía.

-jajaja típico del Trio, lo extraño bastante aunque veo que ha estado ocupado el también

-o si, no te imaginas, me cae que en una de esas se arma una bacanal

-jaja-fuera de su apariencia se notaba que seguía siendo la misma chica que conocí, pero por andar de enamorado jamás había notado que también la extrañaba-¿Qué hay de ti? Ya por fin te dejaste seducir por una hermosa chica o sigues con la misteriosa

-¿misteriosa?

-si, Mari me conto que en el baile hablaste de una chica de la cual te enamoraste pero que nunca la volviste a mencionar

-… es una larga historia-no quería hablar de eso con ella-pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy demasiado increíble para las mujeres de mi tierra y de todo el mundo

-vale, quiere decir que no has podido conseguir novia

-¡cállate! No es porque no pueda, sino que no quiero además no por eso he dejado de usar los 5 metros

-¿5 metros?

-olvídalo, eres Isabel… ¿Qué hay de ti?

-nada-dijo secamente, no entendí-me creerías si te dijera que hasta ahora no he conseguido a nadie

-… ¿he?-bien entiendo que la chica sea una inocente que si no le dices las cosas de frente de plano no entiende nada pero si en la Academia era de las pocas vírgenes que quedaban en la graduación y me dice que no ha conseguido a nadie hasta ahora… ¡mein gott! Si yo no puedo estar en abstinencia por más de 2 semanas y esta me sale con que jamás lo ha hecho, destino cruel que le ha tocado a la española-¿nada?

-exacto, nada… pero a decir verdad me gusta una persona… vino a la boda y si tengo suerte quizás pueda bailar con él en la boda, después de todo soy una de las 2 madrinas junto a la prima de Mari

-¿Solo madrina? ¿Quién es la dama de honor?

-¿Tu quién crees que sea?-sonrió sínicamente.

-pues amigas de Mariazel solo recuerdo a ti y a…-siguió sonriendo y yo sonreí-¡no es posible! ¡¿Enserio?-esta asintió y yo me empecé a reír-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡¿De verdad va ha hacerlo esa Suiza gruñona?

-yo también no lo creí pero Mari dijo que si no era ella no podía ser otra aunque estuviéramos yo y su prima Felicia, fue la primera vez que la vi haciendo berrinche, apuesto a que era capaz de cancelar la boda por el simple hecho de que se negara a ser su dama de honor

-ojala se hubiera negado

-¿Qué?

-lo digo porque hubiera sido divertido ver a Daniel volando hasta Suiza para conseguir que Mariazel se casara con él

-A cierto, si hubiera sido una escena divertida-se rio-pero espera a ver los vestidos que nos hará usar nuestra querida aristócrata, todas iremos de vestidos estilo la época victoriana

-si así serán sus vestidos no me imagino cómo será el de ella

-nadie puede, no ha dejado mostrárselo a nadie

-no era lo que quera decir pero con eso me he quedado en duda, se que tiene suficiente confianza y autoestima pero nunca se ha puesto o hecho algo sin consultarlo primero

-lo sé pero dice que nadie más que ella debe ver el vestido de usara porque se traicionara así misma

-… no entiendo

-yo tampoco… ¡ya llegamos!-mire por la ventana y vi una gran mansión blanca llena de jardines grandes y bellos, decoraciones magnificas de arquitectos, posiblemente hasta tenga su propio establo de caballos. Sin duda la típica casa de un aristócrata definitivamente pero ¿Qué más se podía esperar? Si bien la su padre es el dueño de todos los teatros de Viena, su madre es una famosa cantante de ópera y tenían legitima sangre germánica que los hacía casi de la realeza, definitivamente cuando Mariazel y yo estuviéramos juntos a sus padres les daría un infarto de que saliera con un alemán alcohólico… que divertido.

-¿no se fueron por cosas pequeñas verdad?

-como si no la conocieras, su padre es el doble y su madre la vas a adorar

-como tu digas-ambos salimos del auto y entramos a la enorme casa, para mi sorpresa no estaba realmente como me esperaba, cuando entramos había una sala habitual de las casas grandes llena de gente, obviamente todo estaba decorado muy elegantemente pero era muy sencillo-me esperaba un salón enorme con muchas luces y estatuas de marfil

- voy a saludar a algunos, si quieres ve a buscar a Mari-ignoro mi comentario y me dejo solo, no conozco a nadie de aquí y planeo hacerlo hasta que sea yo por quien vienen a celebrar y no por el húngaro.

Camino por la sala hasta llegar a la cocina donde está lleno de bocadillos y no me refiero a papas ni refresco, había vino, galletas en tapenabe, cubitos de queso, etc. Toda la gente habla y habla entre sí muy animados pero sus conversaciones me daban bastante flojera, solo quería encontrar a Mariazel pero en la cocina no estaba; busque en el pequeño balcón que daba al jardín, había solo 3 personas, 1 chico con cara de fastidio que miraba al jardín como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, una chica igual a él pero con una sonrisa que no podía decir si era de alegría o de sueño y… ella. Si era ella definitivamente, su cabello largo negro descubriendo la frente con ese rulo desafiante de la gravedad al que ella llamaba Roderich, su silueta delgada y frágil como el de una muñeca de porcelana usando un vestido color lavanda con una chaqueta del mismo color encima y esos ojos morados que me quitaban la respiración.

-Mariazel

-¿si, dígame?-volteo al escuchar su nombre; su mirada lo decía todo, estaba sorprendida y alegre, espero que no notara que yo lo estaba aun más, le dijo algo a la castaña sonriente y vino conmigo-¡Gilbert!-me extendió la mano, típico de ella-bienvenido

-¿esa es la forma de saludar a tu viejo amigo?-la jale y la abrace, aspire su perfume discretamente, hace tanto tiempo que extrañaba su calor, su perfume, todo-¿Cómo estas Mariazel?

-bien gracias-me aparta un poco-no esperaba que vinieras a la primera, creí que tendría que mandar a Isabel hasta Alemania por ti

-no me sorprende, no habría fiesta sin el increíble yo presente

-muy gracioso, pero si me alegra que vinieras-se voltea para mirar también a los castaños-quiero presentarte a mis primos, ellos son Felicia y Lovino Vargas, chicos él es un viejo amigo de la escuela, Gilbert Beillschmidt

-ve~ mucho gusto, ciao-me tomo de la cara y me dio 1 beso en cada mejilla, definitivamente ella era la prima italiana de la que me hablo Isabel-una vez fui a Alemania, las papas saben bien

-mucho gusto-mire al otro pero solo puso cara de fastidio, de nuevo.

-che, alemán seguramente-bien, muy contrario a su hermana-sus salchichas son asquerosas

-… ¿gracias?-voltee con la austriaca nuevamente-¿y tu prometido donde esta?-me mordí la lengua, ¿Qué ando yo preguntando esas cosas?

-está hablando con unos amigos de mi padre, es importante que les caiga bien si heredara la compañía en su futuro-mira al jardín-por cierto Gilbert, sé que es precipitado preguntarte esto pero ¿Podrías ayudarme en algo?

-¿ayudarte? ¿En qué?

-veras, Isabel nunca ha estado en Austria y no conoce a absolutamente a nadie aquí así que ¿Podrías sacarla a pasear? No conoce a nadie de aquí más que a ti y a Lovino y sinceramente no quiero dejarla con él por motivos personales

- pero estoy igual que ella, nunca he estado aquí y no conozco a nadie

-por favor Gilbert, hazme este favor, ella es mi madrina y por lo tanto me tiene que ayudar en las clases de baile, en la despedida que forzosamente tendré que hacer, en la cena antes de la boda, necesita a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo de la semana y ustedes 2 se llevaban muy bien en la academia-me quede pensando, si la apreciaba pero algo más venia a mi mente y eso era convencerla de que yo era mejor prospecto que su prometido, quizás ella hablara con Mariazel y ella la convencería.

-bueno, si es algo repentino pero si te ayudare no te preocupes, el increíble yo estará para servirte, además es cierto, me agrada Isabel

-te lo agradezco mucho- miro hacia su derecha y sonrió, volteé y caminando rápidamente con ese cabello castaño largado atado a una coleta, esos ojos esmeralda y esa sonrisa de felicidad que daban ganad de vomitar, venia mi enemigo declarado, Daniel Héderváry- ¿terminaron?

-si, empezaron a hablar entre ellos así que vine a buscarte-se dieron un beso casto frente a mi ¡maldito húngaro, como lo odio!- o pero si es Gilbert

-hola-salude secamente-me sorprende que me recuerdes

-¿Cómo olvidar al compañero Mariazel y el chico que casi destruye la cafetería para evitar que sirvieran pollo frito?

-¡esos pollos no merecían morir! Estaba defendiendo una causa como tú defendías a la asociación de lesbianas

-siempre he pensado que el amor entre mujeres no debería ser discriminado-tocio avergonzado-es un gusto ayudarlas al igual que tu gusto por el alcohol

-si, me gusta la cerveza fría alemana al igual que a ti te gusta ver esas series japonesas subidas de tono

-se llama anime y para que lo sepas…

-bien, bien, bien-nos interrumpió Mariazel-ya veo que se recuerdan así que no deberé volver a presentarlos, por cierto Gilbert tienes que acompañarlo a su fiesta de despedida de soltero

-¡¿Qué? ¿no prefieres pedirme algo más para Isabel?

-no y necesito a alguien que no sea su amigo para asegurarse de que todo salga bien

-¿sigues con eso querida? Tu sabes que eres la única para mi

-sabes que no me refería a eso-volteo la cara, se ve ¿triste? Eso debería alegrarla en vez de ponerla así-solo quiero que alguien se asegure que no te embriagues de más y tu amigo belga te eche unas mujerzuelas o te de drogas

-bueno si eso quieres está bien-la abraza, sigue con esa mirada, será que… es posible? ¿Mariazel no quiere tanto a Daniel?

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno ya avance más y es más largo, ahora que inicio mis estudios universitarios necesito actualizar esto o si no no lo haré hasta Junio (literal) espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Suben la autoestima y contribuyen a mejores argumentos en el fic si dejan un review :3


	3. Capitulo 2: recuerdos renobado

Lamento el anterior formato, no se lo que ocurrio, así que espero que no sea demasiado tarde para que lo leyeran U_U

* * *

><p>-Y por eso me alegra mucho saber que estoy dejando en buenas manos a mi querida hija, felicidades por la feliz pareja!-y acabo de hablar aquel hombre, el padre de Mariazel-con esto concluimos la reunión, gracias por venir a todos, los espero el sábado en la cena de ensayo-todos empezaron a moverse al igual que yo, tome mi abrigo y busque a Mariazel para despedirme pero no se encontraba en ningún lado, ni siquiera con su prometido que estaba platicando con 2 hombres que parecían sus amigos y cerca me halle a Isabel.<p>

-hazme este favor, ella es mi madrina y por lo tanto me tiene que ayudar en las clases de baile, en la despedida que forzosamente tendré que hacer, en la cena antes de la boda, necesita a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo de la semana y ustedes 2 se llevaban muy bien en la academia-recorde el favor que me había pedido hace rato y como me beneficiaria de eso, así que me acerque a ella.

-¡Isabel!-le llame, la aludida volteo y me sonrio-¿Qué tal te pareció la reunioncita esta?

-algo aburrida, al menos hubo comida

-yo hubiera preferido que hubiera cerveza ¿No sabes donde quedo Mariazel?

-estaba con Rosemari-puse cara de duda-ya sabes, la suiza gruñona

-a cierto… ¿oye estas cansada?

-no realmente, no es como si hiciera mucho hoy

-¿Qué tal si vamos por unos tragos? Aun es temprano y mi cuarto de hotel puede esperar, así recordamos viejos tiempos

-claro, hace mucho que no disfruto un buen trago-ambos nos dirigimos a la carretera a pedir un taxi y llegamos al centro de Vienna donde nos metimos a una taberna estilo alemana.

-¿Quién diría que tendrían esto en un lugar así?-dije sorprendido, el lugar parecía de verdad un bar alemán, hasta tenia la bandera alemana colgada en una pared-esto sí es sentirse en casa

-yo extraño la mía-nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la barra-mi querída España, mi país de la pasión… mi familia

-ya verás que la semana se pasara rápido y volverás a España feliz de la vida con tu chico misterioso-me dirijo al barner-¡oye unos tarros dobles de cervezas aquí!

-me gustaría

-bueno pasando a otro tema ¿Qué opinas del prometido de Mariazel?-hora de poner en marcha mi plan-

-que quieres que te diga, es guapo, inteligente, se gana bien la vida aunque me da algo de miedo su pasatiempo de ver caricaturas japonesas de mujeres teniendo sexo entre ellas

-si eso es muy raro ¿recuerdas cuando hizo su escándalo en la escuela para proteger a la asociación de lesbianas?

-si, no tengo nada en contra de ellas pero fue bastante épica su forma de entrar "¡déjenlas en paz! ¡Tienen los mismos derechos de besarse, abrazarse y tener sexo entre ellas como nosotros!" decía-nos empezamos a reír- aunque Mari no dice nada al respecto, parece no importarle

-lo dudo mucho, si mi novia tuviera ese tipo de pasatiempo me sentiría muy raro, no podría salir con alguien así

-bueno ese eres tu-nos traen los tarros de cerveza-ella lo eligió no puedo opinar mucho al respecto

-si pero… si supieras que Daniel no es bueno para ella se lo dirías ¿o no? -claro que lo haría, Mari es mi amiga y si supiera algo muy malo de él le diría o mínimo se lo diría a Rosemari para que la convenciera… pero creo que Daniel es un buen hombre, no la quiere por su estatus, la quiere por lo que es

-… hay muchos hombres que podrían quererla así ¿no?-le doy un sorbo a mi tarro-ella es muy bonita y tiene carácter

-es cierto-sorbe su tarro-pero hay quienes solo quieren a la gente por su belleza o su estatus, cuando estuve en Italia todos querían conquistar a las turistas rubias pero se notaba que solo era para una noche y ya… en España mínimo la gente no es tan coqueta

-si la extrañas tanto ¿Por qué estuviste en Italia?

-es una larga historia no quisiera agobiarte-se tomo un enorme trago de su tarro-además no me creerías

-tenemos toda la noche, adelante-seguí tomando, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber más que nada como es que se dio su cambio radical, además de que podría ganarme más su confianza-

-bueno… cuando llegue a España después de graduarnos Mari me llamo diciendo que sus primos Italianos, Lovino y Felicia los que conociste hoy en la reunión, vendrían y que si podía pasearlos, accedí porque ya le debía favores antes pero las cosas no salieron bien… me enamore de Lovino-escupí mi cerveza ¡¿era enserio? ¡¿Se enamoro de ese maleducado Italiano?- sé lo que estas pensando pero en el fondo es un chico muy dulce… me le declare y el dijo que no le gustaban los hombres, luego de un rato comprendí lo que quiso decir…-tomo más, ya casi se lo había acabado-intente demostrarle la mujer que podía ser, incluso llegue a ponerme lencería sexy frente suyo y se largo, así que entre en un bajo emocional, mi autoestima murió por completo y me agarre comiendo todo lo que hallaba, engorde como no tienes idea, llegue a usar talla extra como la que usan las embarazadas del tipo tanque

-… tienes razón no te creo-será idiota ese tipo, creo que le daré una "platica amistosa" la próxima vez que lo vea- no tenias porque ponerte así, un chico no lo vale, quizás no te veías tan mujer en ese entonces pero eres mucho más divertida que las mujeres que se la pasan arreglándose

-eso me dijo mi mama también y la verdad es que la estuve martirizando bastante, a ella y a mi padre, no quería seguir causándoles molestias así que me escape a Italia

-dime por favor que no fue para buscar a ese idiota-se quedo en silencio un buen rato-¡¿Es enserio?

-no me mires así, fui una tonta ya lo sé ¡nunca me había enamorado antes!-se acabo su tarro y agarro el mío-Felicia me ayudo mucho, bueno me ayudo más que nada a bajar de peso, seguí dietas, hice mucho ejercicio y al final del año recupere mi peso antiguo, aunque la gordura se quedo en partes de mi cuerpo- debo suponer cuales son y eso créanme que fue una bendición, bendita sea la capacidad de mantener la grasa en esos lugares en las mujeres-por eso la quiero demasiado, porque logro que recuperara mi autoestima pero durante ese año Lovino se encontraba en un punto donde todo su dinero iba para prostitutas… luego de eso Mari nos invito a la boda así que supuse que sería el momento de demostrarle la mujer que era

-espera, espera, espera ¡¿me estás diciendo que a pesar de todo sigues enamorada de él? ¡¿El es el tipo con el que deseas bailar en la fiesta de la boda?

-si-se tomo mi tarro, lo cual no me importo-¿acaso nunca has sentido la necesidad de luchar hasta el final por alguien aunque sepas que quizás nunca te ame?-… bien eso ya fue pedrada para mi ¿Por qué? Porque era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo con Mariazel, ella se iba a casar pronto, tenía a un buen hombre con ella, raro pero la quería y aun así tenía el gran deseo de recuperarla cuando nunca ha sido mía-mejor dejemos de hablar de eso ¿si? O me voy a deprimir

-a claro… bueno ¿recuerdas la vez en que te emborrachaste tanto que le pediste matrimonio a todos los hombres que se te ponina enfrente?

-claro! Fue tan divertido, porque Francis los pateaba a todos diciendo que quería una oportunidad también y luego como tú te le fuiste a chillar a tu hermanita Louise porque no te lo pedí a ti

-ni me lo recuerdes la mendiga solo me dijo "mama está dormida, llama cuando quiera hablarte" mendiga niña que resulto ser y ahora la miro en las fotos, tan guapa, mi pequeña hermana ahora es una mujer… y al menos ya sé que fue porque alguien tan increíble como yo no podía pertenecerte

-jaja claro, claro ¡oigan, otros tragos acá!-le dijo al mesero. Y así pasamos la noche, bebiendo y divirtiéndonos, luego cada uno volvió a su hotel. Me tiré a la enorme cama de mi habitación, hace mucho que no me divertía con alguien de esa forma, Isabel si que es una mujer no como otras que no aguantan ni el primer sorbo. Mañana saldríamos a ayudar a Mariazel con demás cosas para la boda… cierto olvide seguirla incitando a que viera que era mejor partido para Mariazel aunque aún tengo una semana por delante

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente me encontraba ya de nuevo con Isabel en una tienda de vestidos ya que no tenia ninguno para la fiesta después de la boda y no quería quedarse con el traje ese de época de esto íbamos a ayudar a la "futura esposa" en su clase de baile, una gran oportunidad ya que puedo demostrar mis dotes de baile.<p>

-¿Por qué las mujeres nunca están satisfechas con ellas mismas?-le pregunte desde afuera del vestidor.

-No lo sé, supongo que en algún punto nos volvemos inseguras, me toco experimentarlo a la fuerza

-por dios ¿Qué paso con las chica que prefería comodidad antes que glamur?

-se perdió en Italia por culpa de Felicia-salió con un vestido rosa chillón que la hacía ver como pastel y ni yo entiendo eso- ¿Qué tal?

-bueno por el bien de nuestra amistad de antaño te diré… creo que te veras menos abultada con el vestido victoriano

-ya decía yo que era muy grande-se volvió a meter al vestidor-de verdad me estás haciendo un gran favor Gilbert, gracias

-para eso estoy-no mentía, creo que si hubiera sido otra chica me hubiera aburrido pero con ella podía ser yo mismo sin ganarme una cachetada-¿Qué tanto hizo la adorada prima de Mariazel?

-bueno para empezar me puso unas dietas muy rigurosas, mientras más kilos bajaba me daba otra dieta, luego me enseño muchos ademanes de las chicas: como caminar, como comportarse con los hombres, peinarse, maquillarse, vestirse, bailar pero eso no cambio casi nada de lo que soy-sale ahora con un vestido naranja brillante bastante pegado a su cuerpo-¿Qué tal este?

-hm… creo que podrías dejar encandilados a varios, literal y de otras formas kesekesekesekese –lo cual para mí sería maravilloso.

-lo dudo mucho pero es mejor cambiarlo, no quiero luego que las mujeres de la boda crean que les robare a sus esposos o dejar ciego a alguien

-ni te conocen, que no te importe-aun así se volvió a meter a cambiarse- ¿Qué queda entonces de mi "bad"?

-bueno aun amo beber, el futbol, la comodidad y cosas así, sobretodo el hecho de que odio los tacones pero ¿Qué hay de ti Gilbert? ¿Cómo se que aun eres mi "friend"?

-sigo siendo increíble y maravilloso, pero debo admitir que he madurado

-tengo que verlo para creerlo

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-que tal este-… no tengo palabras ahora… aquel vestido rojo de tirantes, con un escote grande, atado por listones en la espalda y falda corta hasta las rodillas era perfecto, describía por completo a Isabel haciéndola ver tan ¡para tu carro Gilbert!¡es Isabel no una chica con la cual pensar cosas raras!.

-llévate ese, no aceptare otro

-de acuerdo, también me gusta, lo dejare reservado

-¿y eso para qué? ¿no lo puedes comprar de una vez?

-luego te explico, lo dejare reservado y horita ya vamos a lugar con Mari y los otros-sonríe y va a dejar reservado su vestido-¿listo?-¿para patearle el trasero al disque principito ese? Por supuesto.

-sí, vámonos-tomamos el primer taxi que paso.

* * *

><p>Debido a la influencia de la familia Edelstein conseguimos una academia de ballet para que el maestro privado que contrataron diera las clases; cuando llegamos Isabel y yo ya estaban hay Mariazel, Daniel, los primos italianos, el maestro y una rubia de ojos verdes sentada en la esquina algo molesta.<p>

-a ya llegaron-hablo Mariazel acercándose a nosotros, traía un simple vestido de tirantes morado largo, sabrá dios como le hice para mantenerme sereno en ese momento-Isabel ¿Crees que esa es ropa para bailar?

-¿tiene algo de malo?

-se ve que nunca cambiaras-se puso la mano en su frente y conociéndola sabia que el estilo de Isabel de traer pantalones de mezclilla rotos y una camisa sencilla de manga corta naranja no era algo que pudiera tolerar-bueno vete a sentar con Rosemari-a, ahora ya recuerdo quien es la rubia de atrás, la amiga suiza gruñona de Mariazel.

-bueno entonces ¿están listos para la clase?

-claro maestro-dijo Daniel con cara de superioridad, no le dejare ganarme-muy bien entonces Gilbert ¿Por qué no vas con Felicia y bailan juntos?

-¿he? A claro-voy con la chica que mantenía exactamente la misma expresión del día en que la conocí-entonces ¿has bailado antes?

-ve~-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- siempre me ha gustado bailar así que puedo decir que sí, he bailado antes

-oye alemán, ni se te ocurra propasarte con mi hermana ¿capici?

-he… si, lo prometo-bueno para ser un bastardo cuida a su hermana-¿tu bailaras hermano protector?

-cállate! Yo no bailo-bufo y se fue a sentar con Rosmari e Isabel, lo cual la puso algo incomoda, desearía poder patearlo lejos de ella-bien inicien maldita sea que quiero ir a comer

-vamos no seas tan desesperado Lovi

-¡no me digas así bastarda! Yo solo vine a acompañar a mi hermana y no me dejo comer-sigo sin entender cómo es que alguien puede enamorarse de un tipo tan quejumbroso y que le llama bastarda, ella se merece algo muchisisimo mejor.

-bien entonces, deben tener la cuenta de 1 y 2, mientras puedan contar esos pasos mientras van con el ritmo entonces no se perderán y bla bla bla- siguió su discurso, no lo necesitaba ya que ya sabía bailar debido a que mi adorada Louise tomo las clases por mandato de nuestra madre y practicaba conmigo-bien espero que puedan manejarlo-camino hasta el estéreo y lo prendió iniciando una canción que ya conocía

**Watch the sunrise Say your goodbyes Off we go Some conversation No contemplation Hit the road **

La música empezó a sonar y miraba con recelo a la pareja de al lado pero obviamente intentaba concentrarme en lo que yo hacía.

**Car overheats Jump out of my seat On the side of the highway, baby Our road is long Your hold is strong Please don't ever let it go, oh no **

Algo que note es que el ritmo era calmado pero que Felicia iba demasiado rápido para el ritmo y se movía de más hacia los lados, como si intentara tirarme y por si fuera poco ¡me acababa de pisar un pie!

**I know I don't know you But I want you so bad Everyone has a secret But can they keep it Oh, no they can't**

Auch! Ya es la segunda vez, maldita sea ¡estupido Daniel! Tu deberías ser el que bailara con esta italiana loca y no con la bella Mariazel que sabe los pasos verdaderos del vals

** Driving fast now Don't think I know how to go slow Where you at now I feel around There you are **

1, 2, 3, 4 ¡deja de moverte tan rápido y de pisarme! Eso era lo que quería gritarle pero no podía porque ya tenia de por si la mirada asesina del bastardo de su hermano, Mariazel se enojaría por gritarle a su prima y creo que esta no es muy consiente de lo que hace.

**Cool these engines Calm these jets I ask you, "How hot can it get?" As you wipe off beads of sweat Slowly, you say, "I'm not there yet" **

-no, no y ¡no!-nos detuvo, lo cual me alegra, mis pies ya iban a quedar morados-querida Mariazel, Daniel, ustedes saben bailar lo sé pero no le están poniendo sentimiento-puse el oído atento ¿no le ponían sentimiento?-Daniel te vez demasiado concentrado en el baile que no te estás dejando llevar y Mariazel, lo haces con muy pocas ganas como si lo estuvieras haciendo a fuerzas, es su baile, su momento especial ¡deben hacerlo con la felicidad que sienten de casarse!

-lo siento maestro-se disculpo Mariazel y se fue algo triste al baño, si no fuera porque es territorio prohibido para mi iría a ver qué ocurre, al menos también está prohibido para Daniel y Rosemari ya fue a verla. Demonios, empiezo a pensar que de verdad no se quiere casar Daniel y tengo oportunidad.

-respecto a ustedes-nos hablo a mí y a Felicia-debo felicitarlo señor Gilbert, usted si baila bien

-kesekese claro, no por nada soy increíble

-pero usted señorita Felicia, va demasiado rápido y se mueve de forma diferente

-ve~ lo siento, me emociono fácilmente-siguió sonriendo, esta chica si está más loca que Isabel, a ella seguro si le pones la mano en una jaula llena de ratas rabiosas y luego tuvieran que apuntar su mano con una cierra oxidada seguro seguía sonriendo.

-por el momento siéntate querida-le dice-bien mejor… Isabel querida ¿tú sabes bailar? -claro! Felicia me enseño a bailar-o ya se lo que viene, me pondrá a bailar con Mariazel para que sepa bien los movimientos y a Isabel con Daniel y si Felicia le enseño a bailar esto se pondrá bueno.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p>los veo en junio :'3<p> 


	4. Capitulo 3: el amor es ciego

Puedo explicarlo!... no esperen, no puedo X_x

Solo me queda decirles que enserio lamento haber tardado tanto, no creí nunca llegar a esto, soy una irresponsable u_u espero que el capitulo lo compense todo...

* * *

><p>Mariazel no salía del baño y eso ya era preocupante pero su amiga estaba con ella así que quizás estaban hablando posiblemente de que debía cancelar la boda y así irse con el hombre más increíble del mundo, luego reflexionaría sobre quien ha estado con ella toda su vida e iría a mis brazos diciendo "o Gil como no puedo creer que haya estado a punto de irme con alguien tan poco increíble como tú, casémonos ahora y vivamos juntos en Alemania y…"<p>

-señor Gilbert?

-mande-salí de mis fantasías y vi a Daniel tirado en el piso y a Isabel confundida-

-bueno, parece que esto no salió bien ¿saben? Mejor regresen mañana, quizás se me ocurra algo para ayudarlos a que logren su tan maravilloso baile de bodas-el hombre se masajeaba las sienes, se veía muy estresado, eso no pasaría si el increíble yo fuera el que bailara ese baile con Mariazel.

-perfecto-Lovino se paro bastante fastidiado-ok, Feli ya larguémonos a comer algo-el tipo se dirigió directamente a la salida sin si quiera despedirse de Isabel que lo miro triste sin decir nada, ese tipo tiene mucha suerte de que no haya tramitado una licencia para matar.

-ve~ lo siento, el es así-se disculpo Felicia y ella si fue a despedirse de nosotros-ciao~-y se fueron.

-creo que ha sido un día largo jeje-Isabel parecía alegre pero yo sabía que en realidad no lo estaba, ni yo lo estaría si el tipo idiota del que estuviera enamorado se comportara así conmigo, esto ya parece una mala telenovela-bueno será mejor que vaya al hotel a comer algo también y…

-Isabel-le miré seriamente, no soportaba verla fingiendo que era fuerte cuando en realidad esto solo la estaba lastimando cada vez más, era como si su corazón estuviera hecho polvo y cada vez este lo hiciera más y más hasta que llegara a ser átomos y cuando un átomo se divide este explota y no creo que eso sea algo bueno-deberías dejar de pensar en que me voy a creer que estas bien

-… ¿Por qué será que nunca puedo engañar a nadie?

-Porque aquellos que te queremos hemos visto lo que es una verdadera sonrisa de Isabel Fernández Carriedo, después de verla no se pueden aceptar imitaciones como esa

-…-no dijo nada más, solo camino a mí y me abrazo, obviamente yo no la rechace, en estos momentos ella necesitaba al increíble yo y no se lo iba a negar. Odiaba ver a aquella mujer tan viva y alegre que tanto adorábamos Francis y yo así de mal por algo que no valía absolutamente nada de ella y sin embargo lo tenía todo de ella, tenía algo tan valioso y que cualquiera desearía tener como su corazón y ese idiota solo lo rompía, si fuera yo jamás le haría daño… espera ¿Qué acabo de decir?

-lo siento señor ya vine y… ¿Gilbert? ¿Isabel?-si esto fuera una película de terror una música dramática se hubiera escuchado en cuando mi rostro lentamente volteaba a ver a Mariazel y a Rosemari ya fuera del baño viendo mi momento conmovedor con mi quería amiga y a la vez hubiera gritado al darme cuenta de la idea errónea que se podía formar por eso mismo-¿Qué están haciendo? Y ¿Dónde están los demás?

-yo, digo es que, bueno, tu sabes-¡cállate ahora Gilbert maldita sea! ¡Este no es el momento para ser menos increíble que siempre!

-el maestro se estreso y se fue, dijo que volvieran mañana, Felicia y Lovino se fueron a comer y Daniel está tirado inconsciente-Isabel señalo al bulto, ya me había olvidado que estaba ahí y creo que nunca se ha visto mejor, debería seguir así para siempre-y solo abrazo a Gil ¿Qué tiene?-Isa no estás ayudando mucho con eso.

-a vaya, que raro, yo me largo también-la "amiga" de Mariazel se fue dando zapatazos y azotando la puerta, Mariazel solo se dedico a despertar al bello durmiente y concorde con Isabel, este si fue un día largo y aun no terminaba, mañana todavía tenía la despedida de soltero con ese tipo.

-bien… ¿Te acompaño a tu hotel Isa?-la verdad yo también quería largarme, no era el momento para intentarlo con Mariazel, luego le explicaría lo que vio.

Caminamos un buen rato rumbo al hotel de Isabel, no parecía querer decir nada y decidí respetar su silencio por más incomodo que me sintiera. Odio cada vez más a ese estúpido Italia, quizás me arrepienta de pensar esto pero creo que hasta Daniel es mejor prospecto para ella que ese tipo y eso es decir mucho porque él es el número 1 en mi lista de indeseados.

-hace algo de frio-por fin hablo y se puso su suéter

-no me extraña, estamos en octubre y el otoño ya está aquí

-no me gusta el frio, en España casi siempre es muy cálido, el sol siempre en alto, el mar de Castellón siempre daba esa brisa húmeda… como lo extraño

-no lo extrañarías tanto si no te hubieras ido a Italia todo un año para conquistar a ese tipo

-se que no se porto bien hoy pero en realidad es un buen chico

-pues a ver, te mando a volar de una forma muy cruel, te llama bastarda, te contradice y no te hace caso pero es un buen chico… no quisiera saber cuáles son los malo chicos entonces… creo que podrías encontrar uno mejor

-entonces sugiéreme tu uno Casanova

-podrías ir con Daniel, decían que es un príncipe

-es el prometido de Mariazel y tu lo odias

-te lo sugerí nada más y si lo hago creo que es porque ya supero mis expectativas ese italiano tuyo-volvió a quedarse callada ante mis palabras, no quiero ser malo pero es que no soporto verla así-¿Isa? Vamos, no quiero ser grosero pero…

-no, tienes razón-se taño los ojos, ¡oh no! Ahora no! Por favor que no llore-pero nunca me había enamorado antes y él fue tan amable conmigo cuando lo conocí que no pude evitarlo… yo ya sabía que era de esos italianos que solo querían una noche y ya y aun así quería ser algo más para él pero solo…-la abrace ahora yo.

-¿sabes algo? Creo que deberíamos ir a comer algo delicioso, beber tu amado whisky y pensar mejor en que somos jóvenes y saludables-le levante el rostro para verla mejor-no permitiré que mi Bad la pase mal en su semana de madrina de bodas en Austria-me sonrió, al fin una sonrisa sincera.

-me alegra mucho que estés aquí Gil-me abrazo de vuelta-eres increíble

-lo sé, créeme que lo sé-sonreí, me gustaba que afirmaran lo obvio- vamos, sigamos caminando o te vas a congelar con esa ropa tan ligera

Después de dejar a Isabel en su hotel yo me fui a comer y a tomar a otro lado, regrese al hotel y no salí en todo el resto del día, me sentía agotado y eso que no hice mucho más que ver vestidos y bailar un poco. Al día siguiente tampoco hice mucho, me decidí a pasear por Viena ya que nunca había estado aquí, si era muy bonita pero no como la maravillosa Alemania donde proviene el increíble yo, por supuesto que no tenia comparación; cuando recuperara a Mariazel era obvio que tenía que llevármela conmigo a Alemania, no podía dejarla aquí en el mundo aristócrata aunque posiblemente ella me convencería de quedarme aquí… ahora que lo pienso de esa forma ¿Qué pasara luego de esto? Tendría que correr a Francis si empezábamos a vivir juntos Mariazel y yo pero conociéndola no estaría conforme con mi departamento, si fuera Isabel incluzo Francis se podría quedar hasta que él decidiera irse por su cuenta y viviríamos muy gusto sin preocuparnos por casi nada como lo hace Mariazel y…. ¿Y cómo fue que empecé a pensar en eso? A ver, mejor en vez de meter a Isabel en mis planes futuros debo pensar en que haré, me quedan 4 días antes de la boda; si bien no he encontrado forma de cómo convencer a Isa de que me ayude así que habrá que pasar al plan B: ver que le saco al húngaro de pacotilla en la despedida de soltero de hoy en la noche.

-a entonces si viniste-las miradas neutrales de ambos daban miedo pero pues al igual que yo Daniel no parecía tan alegre con que viniera.

-se lo prometí a Mariazel, no te hagas ilusiones-a y sí, hay me encontraba, en un gran bar con Daniel y otros hombre más que podía suponer eran sus amigos. A 2 los reconocí ya que fueron a la escuela con nosotros, uno de Bélgica y el otro era nada más ni nada menos que el adorable hermano pequeño de la gruñona y peligrosa amiga suiza de Mariazel, que paradójica era la vida- solo que pase la noche, te vigilo y mañana le digo las cosas malas que hiciste

-yo no soy como tu Gilbert, que tú te eches a cualquier vieja que te abra las piernas no quiere decir que yo también lo haga

-¡¿Qué dijiste maldito?!

-cálmense ustedes, que haya paz-nos detuvo su amigo Belga-vamos, entremos y celebremos que Daniel ya no será libre

-esa es una forma muy cruel de decirlo Vincent-esos 2 sonrieron y entramos todos. Había una enorme fiesta llena de alcohol por doquier, comida deliciosa y un montón de chicas bailando; bien Gil disfrútalo tu también ahora, que luego de esta noche en que le saque los trapos sucios al disque pincipe tendré que "atarme" como dijo Vincent a Mariazel

Continuara…


	5. Capitulo 4: mereces ser feliz

ujú! lo logre :D pero no es un capitulo espectacular quiero decirle, es más como la calma antes de la tormenta, luego de esto se viene lo bueno, así que de mientras, lean.

* * *

><p>No sé cómo, pero en algún momento de la noche casi todos perdieron la cordura, creo que solo yo y el hermano de la amiga de Mariazel estábamos en los 5 sentidos puesto a que todos ya se habían entregado al alcohol y a las bailarinas pero para desgracia mía el maldito húngaro no pelaba a ninguna, solo estaba hay jugando a beber con monedas.<p>

-porque no hace nada

-¿a qué se refiere señor Gilbert?-la vocecita del chico me saco de mis pensamientos.

-llámame Gilbert nada más, no soy tan viejo… ¿Por qué el id… digo Daniel no se acerca a las hermosas mujer que están dispuestas?

-a ya veo, pues con esa apariencia debería aprovechar más-se ríe un poco, ya me cayó bien, no se parece a su hermana gruñona-supongo que mucho a de amar a Mariazel como para no acercarse a ninguna chica, en la escuela era igual

-¿en la escuela?

-sí, solo me toco estar con él 2 años ya que era 2 cursos menor pero a pesar de ser muy popular con las chicas nunca les daba aires, su única visión era Mariazel, decía que era una mujer sacada de un cuento de hadas, tan hermosa, elegante y perfecta como una princesa, su princesa le llamaba pero quería más que un simple noviazgo así que decidió hablarle hasta la graduación para que así fueran ya grande y poder algún día casarse con ella

-¿enserio? Wou eso si que no lo sabía-así que ese fue su juego, que listo pero no me creo eso de que no haya estado con alguna mujer, si yo desde el 2° curso ya había tenido 4 novias y me había estrenado con una.

-sí, aunque a mi hermana no le agrada nada yo creo que es agradable, me ha ayudado mucho

-¿y por qué no le agrada a tu hermana?

-no lo sé, dice que es solo un disque príncipe que se engatuso a Mariazel-quizás deba ir a hablar con ella un día entonces -no entiendo cual es el problema

-ha de tener sus razones-como yo las mías-y ¿Qué me dices tu…?

-Eliot

-si ¿Qué me dices tú Eliot? ¿Alguna mujer que quieras que se fije en ti y por la cual no miras a otra?

-no me gustan las mujeres

-…-no sé qué decir ante esa confesión tan tranquila y despreocupada del pequeño-… ¿no?

-no, toda mi vida he visto a mi hermana como la mujer perfecta, no puedo ver a otra mujer de esa forma y hay le perdí el interés pero tampoco hay algún chico que me guste

-a… ya veo-no es que tuviera algo encontrar de eso, incluso he tolerado cuando a Francis le da por también salir con chicos pero me sorprende que alguien tan tierno y pequeño como el tenga ya decidido algo así.

-¿Qué hay de usted señor Gilbert? Perdón, Gilbert no más

-pues me gusta una chica, más que gustarme la quiero

-wou ¿y es su novia?

-no pero muy pronto lo va a ser, solo debo deshacerme de su novio

-… oh-seguro se sorprendió pero creo que ya agarramos confianza-¿y cómo le va con eso?

-nada bien, su novio parece sacado de un cuento de hadas y eso me hace odiarlo más y…-la conversación se interrumpió cuando el nombrado se apareció abrazando a ambos.

-Eliot!-cabe mencionar que ya estaba pasado de copas-¿te esta mal influenciando Gilberto?

-es Gilbert idiota-me suelto-¿Qué quieres?

-estoy tan solito, todos se fueron con las bailarinas hip-como me gustaría tener una cámara en este momento.

-¿y por qué no te vas con una también?

-Gilbert ¿Estás diciendo que engañe a mi amada Mariazel?-la verdad, si, eso es lo que digo y quiero que hagas-jamás podría hacerlo, Mariazel es la única para mi hip, tan solo ver a el cuerpo de otra mujer me provoca nauseas hip

-etto, yo me voy-¡no Elito no me dejes solo con este ebrio!... muy tarde, se ha encerrado en el baño.

-oh Gilbert! si supieras lo bello que es amar a solo una mujer hip-y si tú supieras que quiero a la tuya- ella es todo para mi, el aire que respiro, la calidez de mi cuerpo, ella lo es todo ¡todo!-se puso a llorar. La verdad no sé qué decir ante esto, de verdad se puede sentir el amor que siente por ella en sus palabras-y sin embargo, ella no me ama como yo la amo-… esperen ¿Qué acaba de decir?

-Daniel ¿Por qué dices que no te ama?

-¿Qué no es obvio?-pues la verdad es que no, por eso te estoy preguntando-cada vez que estamos juntos se encierra en ella misma, le es siempre difícil decirme las cosas y cuando hacemos el amor ella no dice mi nombre ¡no lo dice! ¡hip!-se tiro a llorar en la barra y yo sigo intrigado por lo que él me dice- quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, quiero casarme con ella este sábado en la misma iglesia donde fue bautizada, quiero criar a nuestros hijos y envejecer juntos ¡por que la amo! ¡la amo más que a mi vida! ¡¿Por qué ella no me ama?! ¡¿Porqué?! ¡¿Porqué?! ¿Por qué?-enterró su cara en la barra.

-Daniel…- me quede callado ¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle? Si ella no lo amaba como él decía entonces eso significaba que con más razón podía ser mía pero a la vez sentía lastima por él, nunca creí ver a alguien tan enamorado de una mujer y aunque me voy a arrepentir de lo que estoy pensando, es obvio que él la ama más de lo que yo podría llegar a amarla-y si no te ama ¿Por qué te casas con ella?

-porque ella dijo que si, que soy el hombre con el que sus padres soñaron para ella… dijo que me quería pero no sonaba tan sincero como yo lo dije pero soy masoquista y si puedo pasar el resto de mi vida con ella entonces soportare incluso que tenga un amante oculto… Isabel me dijo "lucha por lo que quieres aunque duela" y estoy haciendo eso

-ambos son idiotas-creo que no escucho eso ultimo que dije pero no pienso decirle nada más-Daniel, he de irme, si vuelve Eliot me lo despides

-claro, claro ve con dios-si que estaba borracho como para que me dijera algo así.

Llegue al hotel en menos de 20 minutos, estaba cansado, me dolía la cabeza y nada bueno había salido de la fiesta, ni siquiera mi nueva información, ahora me sentía muy culpable, se supone que esto sería divertido por el hecho de que odio a Daniel y me llevaría a Mariazel conmigo pero ahora solo me siento culpable, estoy haciendo lo mismo que él me hizo a mi ese día, quitarle a la persona que tanto quería en el momento más importante y era más importante para él, este no era un simple baile de graduación, era su boda, la ceremonia que los uniría para toda la vida y yo solo estaba aquí, tirado en la cama de un cuarto de hotel en Viena esperando a que la respuesta me llegara sola… y no sé si es la respuesta o no pero mi celular empezó a sonar. Conteste:

-hola? ¿Quién es?

-Gilbert, soy yo, Isabel

-¿Isabel? ¿Como…?

-es el celular de Mari y ella lo tiene-a cierto, yo se lo di-escucha, estoy en contra de esto pero la novia quiere saber si el novio no cometió algún acto de infidelidad o vandalismo

-kesesese típico de ella-era mi oportunidad, de decirle algo, lo que fuera, ella me creería por él estaba ebrio-…Isabel ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro ¿qué es?

-digamos que hipotéticamente Lovino se va a casar y tu sabes algo que puede separarlo de su futura esposa ¿qué harías?

-hm… depende de la información que sea

-pues no es algo malo, a decir verdad es solo una cosa estúpida que si la alteras un poco y la cuentas de una forma diferente termina siendo algo malo

-pues en ese caso-se cayó por un momento-iría con la novia y le diría "será mejor que lo hagas feliz o te romperé el cuello" y me iría a casa

-¿es enserio?

-si, porque ¿Qué hace mi palabra en aquella situación? ¿Qué hace mi persona entre aquellas 2? Si Lovino la eligió a ella no tengo porque oponerme, a decir verdad desearía que eso pasara

-¿Qué él se fuera a casar y tu tener esa oportunidad?

-no… que Lovino eligiera a otra mujer de una vez por todas-su voz empezó a sonar quebrada- porque así podría dejar de tener esperanza, ya no tendría que luchar, no tendría que esforzarme, nada… podría dejarlo ir y buscar mi propia felicidad, eso es lo que desearía

-… Isabel…-me quede callado en aquel momento asimilando lo que me acababa de decir.

-Gilbert el crédito se me va a acabar así que…

-si no te preocupes, hablamos luego y… puedes decirle a la novia que durante la noche solo se dedico a llorar por alcohol diciendo que la ama demasiado

-esta bien, gracias, adiós-colgó y yo me quede de nuevo en silencio… que puedo decir, soy demasiado increíble como para mentir de esa forma tan desesperada. Es mejor que me duerma, mañana iré con Daniel, le diré que gano, no en esas palabras pero es mi forma de darle el reconocimiento de que nunca será mejor que yo pero que se merece tener a Mariazel… también debería ir con Isabel y llevarla a comer algo delicioso, beber whisky y celebrar que somos jóvenes y saludables como le había prometido el otro día. Jamás lo diré, pero me hubiera gustado más enamorarme de ella que de Mariazel.

Continuara…...

* * *

><p>Bien para la que me dio los consejos con el personaje de Romano, prometo que le haré saber mi avance en el próximo capitulo y para lo que ya se están aburriendo, no se preocupes, en el siguiente inicia la acción +w+ ahora, a estudiar para los exámenes y hacer tarea, bye bye.<p> 


	6. Capitulo 5: verdades

Bien, se que la gran mayoría de aquí tiene ganas de matarme pero sinceramente: Si el anime que sirve de inspiración no a sacado nada nuevo haciendo que todo fuera repetitivo y monótono en los fandoms ¿hubieran podido escribir algo más o menos decente? Tal vez si, pero yo no u_u mi inspiración de Hetalia esta muriendo por lo mismo y simplemente no me nace escribir algo sobre eso, lo siento mucho por los seguidores de este fic, yo se lo frustrante que es esperar y esperar a que el autor actualice pero a veces simplemente no se puede.  
>Con mucha pena y esfuerzo, les traigo este capitulo del que no me siento muy orgullosa pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer y espero poder revivir esa musa que ama a Hetalia.<p>

* * *

><p>Una de las cosas que más he detestado, son los jueves ¿Por qué? Porque es un punto medio entre la belleza del tan ansiado viernes y saber que aun tienes que atravesarlo para llegar a el, pero ahora que estaba en unas supuestas vacaciones del trabajo debido a que me encuentro en Viena, lejos de mis cuentas y firmas de publicidad para la compañía de la cual mi salario depende, pues debo decir que no es tan malo el jueves como parece. Esperaba en un parque tranquilo a Isabel, le había dicho que como era "día libre" entonces saliéramos para cumplir lo prometido, mañana sería la cena de ensayo y el sábado sería la tan ansiada boda de la aristócrata que me rompió el corazón y el caballero amante del porno lésbico… o si, que rara era la situación en aquel momento.<p>

-¡Gil!-escuche mi nombre salir de la boca de mi querida amiga que venía corriendo por la izquierda-me confundí un poco para llegar-me dijo al arribar conmigo-esto es lindo también

-si bueno no es como si hubiera esperado mucho-me detuve un momento a analizarla, una camisa blanca de manga corta con escote y un listón blanco, unos shorts negros bastantes cortos, unos tenis blancos y su cabello amarrado con ese peinado raro de trenza y chongo, debo admitir que sí soy bastante superficial como para fijarme ahora que se ve como una mujer, en lo que lleva puesto-en fin, aun falta para la hora de la comida, si quieres podemos pasear por el parque si quieres u otra cosa

-por mí no hay problema estar en el parque, me gusta la naturaleza-sonrió y luego me tomo del brazo pegando mi brazo a su cuerpo-¿vamos?

-s-si-me sonroje inmediatamente ante esa acción ¿acaso cree que es una cita? No, eso no sería posible, ella está enamorada de ese idiota de Lovino, dudo que confunda una simple salida de amigos con una cita-pues es muy verde aquí

-sí, me sorprende que se vea así siendo que hace bastante frio en las noches, haya en España ya estaría todo seco

-en Alemania también, si no fuera la alegría del Octubre Fest sería bastante deprimente

-me gustaría ir algún día, sería muy divertido ¿tienes buenos grupos?

-una vez me toco ver a Marilyn Manson, fue algo perturbador pero fue bastante divertido, si han venido varios buenos, como una vez que llego Ramstein, fue la locura

-suena muy bien, alcohol, música, comida ¿Qué más quiero?

-nada, ¡es perfecto!-seguimos paseando por el parque, ya se me había olvidado que estaba siendo sostenido mi brazo.

Luego de aquel paseo llegamos a comer a un pequeño restaurante italiano en donde la pasamos entre risas, platicas raras y recuerdos de la escuela. Debimos haber hecho esto hace mucho, sin duda pasar ese tiempo con ella era la mejor manera de gastarlo, solo nos faltaría Francis para que fuera aun más divertido pero solo con ella también era fantástico.  
>Al final terminamos de comer y beber y salimos caminando por las calles que ya se habían vuelto frías.<p>

-entonces ¿Cómo crees que sea la cena de mañana?

-seguramente igual que la reunión de los invitados, aburrida llena de conversiones de negocios y otras patrañas pero es la cena de ensayo de Mariazel, así que es importante que vayamos

-para mi desgracia

-siempre me he preguntado ¿Cómo es que ustedes se hicieron amigos? No tiene nada en común-esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

-pues, íbamos en la misma clase y ya sabes cómo era yo así que ella se encargaba de regañarme a cada rato, tome aquello como un incentivo para molestarla, era divertido verla enfadarse y un día cuando estaba por un pasillo la vi en la sala de música… jamás había escuchado melodía tan triste en un piano por una estudiante, era como si intentara sacar toda su tristeza en esas notas y como el increíble hombre que soy debía cambiar eso, así que mis travesuras a ella terminaron siendo más bromas inocentes que la hicieran reír y ella acepto eso, fue entonces cuando empezamos a tener más confianza entre nosotros

-hablando así suena como si te hubieras enamorado de ella

-je je je…-rei nervioso, eso me tomo todavía más por sorpresa pero no podía decirle a Isabel aquello, me daría un discurso enorme sobre que ella se casaba en dos días o le daba lástima y yo nunca doy lastima, soy demasiado increíble para que alguien me vea en esa situación-¿Pero qué cosas dices? Ella es una señorita al extremo, no podría sobrevivir así-bueno a decir verdad es cierto, no podría sobrevivir en su mundo, ya me lo había planteado antes.

-entiendo bien, n o me los imaginaria nunca juntos… quiero mucho a Mari pero creo que no es tu tipo de mire un poco dolido pero con bastante curiosidad-eres un hombre bastante firme en lo que quiere, no pides mucho de la vida, eres sencillo, fuerte aunque bastante narcisista

-¡oye! Tengo derecho a serlo, soy increíble

-¿ves lo que digo?-se rió-el punto es que Mari es una dulce florecita y tú necesitas a una mujer con carácter fuerte

-… puede que tengas razón… en ese caso tú no te mereces a un idiota como Lovino

-¿entonces que me merezco?

-un campeón –la mire, estaba sonrojada por lo que le dije-vamos, sabes que eres una gran chica, eres divertida, dulce, fuerte, graciosa… hermosa

-suena ahora como si tu estuvieras enamorado de mi

-.. me gustaría estarlo-aquello salió involuntariamente de mi boca, pero ya no hubo vuelta a atrás, porque si en aquel momento podía olvidar por completo que mi primer amor estaba a punto de casarse en 2 días, entonces significaba que de verdad Isabel era una gran chica como para merecerse a ese bastardo y claro, yo soy increíble así que estaba bien que en ese maravilloso momento compartiéramos un beso en medio de la calle.  
>La tome por los hombros, estaban fríos por el clima que empezaba a helar, debía recordarle llevar un suéter mañana si no quería morirse de hipotermia. Ella me abrazo por el cuello, eso era buena señal, no le disgustaba que la besara, me gustaría abrir los ojos para saber si ella también los tiene cerrados pero arruinaría el momento. Debo decir, que sus labios son los más cálidos y suaves que haya besado y eso que he besado a muchas.<p>

* * *

><p>El viernes por la tarde-noche nos hallamos en la cena de ensayo, ella luciendo aquel vestido negro moderno me hacía pensar cosas indebidas, pero no era el momento y nos dirigimos la palabra al vernos, solo nos saludamos con un ademán de mano ¿la razón? Estamos un poco confundidos.<br>Ayer, después de ese beso tan largo y dulce que nos dimos, la situación se volvió un poco rara, ambos lo habíamos disfrutado y hubo chispa lo sé, pero que de un rato para otro olvidáramos nuestros sentimientos por aquella personita que nos robaba el sueño desde hace años no era fácil, necesitábamos tiempo. No me lo dijo directamente, pero vamos que soy increíble y si yo la paso de esa manera entonces debo deducir que ella también, así nos despedimos y quedamos que al acabar todo este show hablaríamos mejor, cuando ya no hubiera Mariazel y Lovino.

-Gilbert-me hablo aquella mujer de cabellos rubios largos y belleza exorbitante, la madre de Mariazel-lamento si interrumpí alguna epifanía en tu subconsciente

-¿Qué? A no, no se preocupes-Isabel tenía razón, esa mujer era maravillosa-¿ocurre algo Señora?

-llámame María o Antonieta, la que tu prefieras-me sonrió-veras, ya todos los parientes y amigos cercanos han llegado-me señalo el enorme comedor de aquella casa, estaba lleno de gente elegante, Daniel destacaba entre sus dos amigos rubios en la parte de delante de esa gran mesa, parecía estar mejor de la otra noche pero yo sabía lo que ocurría en su cabeza y sentí lo que nunca creí sentir por él, lastima y comprensión-¿Gilbert?

-si, dígame

-Daniel está bastante nervioso, mi marido está hablando con gente "importante"-hizo comillas imaginarias-siento en Isabel un aura extraña como de amor y confusión a la vez-esa señora sí que era lista-y tampoco encuentro a Rosemary

-¿tampoco?

-así es, mi hija no aparece y debo entretener a las señoras ¿crees poder ir por ella? Seguro está en su habitación o algo así, tienes libertad de buscar por toda la casa

-claro señora, yo la traigo-no tuve de otra más que retirarme de aquel comedor y darme la tarea de buscarla. Había algo que no entendía, si Daniel decía que ella no estaba enamorada de él como se creía y cuando la vi aquel día ella parecía triste como si no quisiera casarse ¿Por qué lo hacía entonces? Bastaba con decir no y listo.  
>Subí las escaleras de caracol y empecé a abrir habitaciones, investigue en las grandes pero ni rastros de Mariazel, solo quedaban dos habitaciones al final de ese pasillo así que abrí la primera y… o por dios….<p>

-¡Gilbert!-inmediatamente mi mente quedo en un estado de shock más grande que el de encontrar a Elvis Presley enterrado en la arena tomando coca-cola sin ningún reparo-…no es lo que parece

-…-si no fuera porque mi cerebro no trabaja como debería, mi magnificencia se había esfumado y el shock era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, hubiera dicho algo más inteligente que aquello-es bueno saber eso, porque lo que parece es que estabas besuqueándote y manoseándote desnuda con lo que también parece ser tu dama de honor y mejor amiga-… definitivamente eso fue lo más estúpido que pude haber dicho, pero el cuerpo expuesto de Mariazel y la mirada asesina de esa suiza gruñona no ayudaban tampoco.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Ok, se lo que van a decir ¿mucho tiempo sin actualizar y sales con esto? Pues como ya dije al principio, fue lo mejor que pude dar, lamento si los decepciono pero por más muerta que quede mi musa hetaliana, me veo con el compromiso de terminar este y otros fics, no quiero ser de esos autores que inician y luego ya no pueden continuar, así que aunque me tarde voy a terminar esto, lo prometo. Solo espero que el resto sea mucho mejor... a y si, eran NyoAustria y NyoSuiza las que estaban en el acto. Bye bye<p> 


	7. Capitulo 6: perdidos en el camino

Ok, me estoy sintiendo mal con este fic y ya no se como continuarlo T.T Lo interrumpiría pero hay varios que parecen estar contentos con el así que seguiré con el hasta el final pero me sigo sintiendo mal porque no esta quedando como yo planeaba. Espero que para el siguiente capitulo pueda mejorar las cosas y traiga algo que pase de ser solo decente.

* * *

><p>La situación parecía irse en tensión como si jaláramos una cuerda de hule cada vez más y yo solo esperaba a que alguien terminara rompiéndola, obviamente yo no quería pero si ninguna de las dos chicas decía nada iba a tener que pensar en algo más inteligente de lo que dije hace un minuto.<p>

-todo tiene una explicación-Mariazel lo intento, pero la tensión no se rompió, creo que solo la aumento más. Y no conformes con darme el trauma de mi vida, en algún momento Rosemary llego hasta mí portando encima nada más una de las mantas de la cama, y me azoto contra la pared llena de furia-¡Rosemary!

-Escúchame bien maldita cucaracha, si te atreves a decirle a alguien sobre lo que viste te juro que te cortare cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta que mueras de dolor o desangrado y le daré esos pedazos de comer a los leones del zoológico-ok, creo que con eso ya se rompió la tención. Me hubiera gustado decirle que está prohibido alimentar a los animales del zoológico pero eso solo hubiera creado nueva tensión. Así que solo asentí.  
>Se separo de mi-es mejor que me vaya-eso no fue dirigido a mí, fue a Mariazel.<p>

-pero… ¿Y el ensayo?-ella se veía triste y su expresión fue tornándose más dolorosa en mientras Rosemary se colocaba la ropa nuevamente, obviamente cuidando que yo no la viera. Termino de arreglarse y se acerco a Mariazel que seguía en la cama cubriéndose con la otra sabana. Se sentó frente a ella.

-sabes que estoy aquí por ti, pero será demasiado incomodo tener la mirada de este tipo puesta en mi durante esta cena, ya de por si es incomodo celebrar una boda que no deseo que ocurra

-pero es nuestro ultimo día-nadie dijo nada más, solo se miraron en silencio como si pudieran leerse la mente y luego Rosemary solo se levanto de la cama para irse de la habitación y dejarme con el objeto de mis deseos en una bandeja de plata que sabía que no podía tocar-Adelante, explota la bomba-me dijo ahora que estábamos solos.

-muy bien… ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

-no lo entenderías, nadie lo entendió

-yo juzgaré eso pero tienes que decírmelo todo claramente y sea lo que sea prometo que no mencionare nada… morir a manos de tu gruñona dama de honor no está en mis planes-ella solo me miro preocupada y tomo aire profundamente antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Desde que tengo memoria nunca me han atraído los chicos y creo que eso te quedo claro a ti en la academia, pero no fue hasta que la conocí que supe que lo que realmente quería era a una mujer.

-espera, espera, espera. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que durante todo este tiempo has sido lesbiana?!

-¡Te dije que no lo entenderías!

-no, claro que lo entiendo pero ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?!-pudiste haberme dado una decepción menos violenta y no haberme ilusionado por tantos años, ahora me llegas con la noticia de que en realidad te gustan las mujeres y aun si te separara de Daniel no me hubieras dado pegue.

-no lo entiendes ¿Crees que podría pararme orgullosa revelando lo que realmente soy? ¿Yo? La perfecta hija de una familia honrada y adinerada

-… ¿Y por qué Rosemary?-bravo Gilbert, otra pregunta inteligente, idiota.

-Ella era mi soporte, siempre estaba ahí para protegerme y enseñarme a ser fuerte. Siempre fue una chica tan audaz pero poco honesta con sus sentimientos… solo ella podía conseguir que yo me abriera y pudiera tocar melodías alegres. Me enamore de ella a tal grado de componer algo que al escucharla te recordara a ella solamente y cuando le robe un beso por primera vez ella lo correspondió.

-en resumen: eres lesbiana, estas enamorada de tu mejor amiga y ella de ti pero te casaras con un hombre por el que no sientes nada y que además lo engañas una noche antes de la boda. Ahora, yo no tengo ningún problema con la gente que le gusta su mismo sexo ni lo tendré jamás, pero he de preguntarte Mariazel ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-… mi padre llamo cerca de finales de curso comentando que como celebración de mi graduación con honores iríamos a nuestra casa de campo en la frontera con Hungría y que conoceríamos a un nuevo compañero de negocios de él y a su hijo; era obvio lo que mi padre pretendía. Cuando le conté la situación a Rosemary ella comprendió que ella sería una mancha negra en mi familia, que no podíamos estar juntas-no pude definir si Mariazel había estado llorando antes o había iniciado en ese momento, solo que sus lagrima fluían con tanta fuerza como las de los personajes de Hayao Miyazaki y no podía hacer nada para detenerlas-estaba desesperada, lo que menos quería era ir pensando en el futuro manejo de los negocios de mi padre y entonces Daniel apareció…

-Daniel, un hombre que estaba tan enamorado de ti que se abstendría a tus necesidades y que además se ganaría fácil a tus padres, el hombre perfecto para alguien que desea escapar de sus obligaciones

-no es que no quiera a Daniel, es como mi mejor amigo, me he encariñado tanto con él pero creo que en una relación debería haber amor no simple cariño. Cuando me pidió matrimonio mi familia estaba tan feliz que no pude decirle que no y luego pensé que si iba a pasar el resto de mi vida con él entonces quería al menos tener la oportunidad de decirle a Rosemary lo mucho que la amo, pero las cosas fueron para otro rumbo y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta estábamos involucrándonos de esta manera

-Mariazel…

-¡no planeo seguir con esto! ¡Enserio! Pero simplemente no puedo dejarla ir, al menos no de la forma en que lo hice en la academia quiero quedarme lo más posible a su lado aunque al final duela y deba separarme para siempre-me rompía el corazón, porque la entendía perfectamente y porque ella era muy importante para mí pero a la vez me ponía en el lugar de Daniel y Rosemary.  
>Veía con los ojos de Rosemary a la mujer que amaba y que no podía tener, era como ver una relación entre una persona sana con la comida industrializada: Sabes que te hace mal pero es tan buena que no puedes dejarla y menos si ella está ahí a tu alcance completo.<br>Luego lo contemplaba con los ojos de Daniel, aquel hombre que detestaba tanto y ahora solo podía sentir lástima por él; tener por fin a la mujer que has amado e idealizado desde que la conociste, tenerla como tu princesa soñada sin darte cuenta de lo que realmente siente y hace, descubrir que no es la princesa que tanto soñaste. Como Sid y Nancy.  
>Al final mi visión era una combinación de ambas y a la vez veía todo con los ojos de Mariazel, lo mucho que pudo haber sufrido por no poder ser quien es realmente y tomar decisiones incorrectas a causa de la desesperación.<p>

-para mi sigues siendo una dama-fue lo que atine a decir y que logro que dejara de sollozar entre las sabanas-lo que haces no está bien, en parte porque estas dañando a otras dos personas que se preocupan por ti pero principalmente porque estas renunciando a tu felicidad por honrar un apellido. ¡Mein Gott! ¡Estamos en el siglo 21! No tienes que seguir una política absurda por algo tan simple, por más señorita que seas ¡Algo tan simple como decirle no a tu padre no te mandara a la horca! Si tu familia no está de acuerdo ¡¿Qué importa?! Mi familia no estuvo de acuerdo con que mi hermanita entrara al ejercito ¡yo tampoco lo estuve! Pero es mi hermana y si eso la hacía feliz no me importo gastarme mi antiguo salario mínimo en comprarle unas botas de campo

-pero…

-¡No! ¡Ni peros ni nada! Es tu vida Mariazel ¡Basta de música triste y dramas martirizantes! ¡Ser la víctima no te queda en absoluto! ¡Si realmente eres una dama entonces párate dignamente, sostén la mirada y tu cabeza en alto mientras cancelas el compromiso y te vas a esquiar y a comer queso y chocolate con tu fuerte y audaz suiza!

-… Gilbert…

-lo sé, lo sé, es que soy increible kesesesese-me senté en la cama y la abrace-sabes que en realidad me preocupo por ti y soy demasiado increíble como para permitir que destruyas tu vida de tal manera que…

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes?!-me volteé asustado y comprobé lo que no quería. Isabel se encontraba en la puerta con una expresión de asustada, enojada y confundida a la vez y yo me hallaba abrazando a Mariazel que seguía desnuda en la cama. Esto no se veía nada bien.

-Isabel… esto no es lo que parece-claro, lo típico, creo que este día mi increíble personalidad estas muy inestable.

-¿Y que se supone que es entonces?

-pues…-mire a Mariazel buscando ayuda pero esta solo me negó con la cabeza como queriendo decir "no le digas lo que en realidad pasa"-Pues veras, Mariazel estaba teniendo su "momento de novia" y…

-¿Desnuda entre las sabanas?

-…si… sé que esto parece una cosa pero en realidad es otra y esa no te la puedo decir

-… la madre y el PROMETIDO de Mariazel están angustiados porque no aparece y el que fue enviado a buscarla no regreso nunca, creo que debería ir e informarles que están algo ocupados en la habitación teniendo un momento de novia-se retiro dando pasos sonoros y yo solo atine a seguirla.

-¡Isabel espera! ¡Isabel mein gott escúchame!-la detuve en el pasillo pero ella solo se volteo y me dio una cachetada. Me dolió mucho la cara pero algo que me dolió mucho más fue su mirada de decepción a mi persona.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Es la noche antes de su boda y tu estas teniendo sexo con la novia!

-¡Ya te dije que no es así! ¡No hemos hecho nada! Todo es un malentendido que solo Mariazel puede aclararte

-¿Solo ella? A claro, como es ella la que está engañando a su prometido tiene que justificar sus actos pecaminosos

-¡Que no es eso!

-entonces mírame a los ojos y respóndeme esto ¿No está engañando a su prometido?-si me lo hubiera preguntado de otra forma, como mencionando mi persona en el acto o demás detalles, hubiera podido decir que no pero a esto sí que no podía-ya lo sabía y ella que me pedía que llamara a ver si el novio no la engañaba en la despedida de soltero

-Isabel, todo esto tiene un porqué y una razón, lo mejor sería que fueras hablar con ella pero te juro por lo que más quieras que yo no hice nada, tú me conoces bien y sabes que, aunque soy amante de la carne de mujeres hermosas, jamás me he metido con una mujer en compromiso

-¿Cómo puedes justificar esto entonces?

-ya te dije que no puedo decírtelo-gracias a el cielo, en ese momento llego Mariazel ya vestida-¡Mariazel! ¡Explícale a Isa por favor!

-… por favor no digas nada, lo que sea que viste termino hoy y para siempre-espera ¡¿Qué?!

-… ¿Por qué lo hiciste Mari? Daniel de verdad te ama

-solo olvídalo. Si lo deseas, ódiame, déjame de hablar o lo que sea, no te culpo pero te lo pido, no le digas nada a Daniel ni a nadie

-… ustedes me enferman

-Isabel, no…

-¿Quieres que me ponga ese estúpido vestido victoriano, me parare a lado tuyo mientras dices "acepto" a un juramento con un hombre que te ama más que a su propia vida y de un discurso de felicitación?

-si, eso es exactamente lo que quiero y necesito. Se lo diré yo a Daniel personalmente después pero no ahora. Si quieres omite el discurso y además yo misma pagare tu vuelo de regreso a España ¡pero por favor!

-… está bien, lo haré, pero porque me gustaría postergar un poco el sufrimiento que le darás a Daniel cuando le reveles que su princesa perfecta se acostaba con alguien que no era muy de su agrado y lo veas inclinado a deshacerse de las ataduras del matrimonio que tanto anhelaba

-Isabel, no me mires así

-prometí hacer esto pero no esperes que sonría y te trate como siempre esta noche, me largo al hotel

-Isabel…-le susurre ¿Pero que debía decirle? No podía decirle nada.

-y en cuanto a ti Gilbert, no puedo creer que por un momento yo considere… ya no importa-apretaba sus puños con fuerza-después de la farsa de mañana no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida-y haya iba, una gran amiga, increíble mujer y a de la que pude haberme enamorado y olvidar a la mujer que quería ahorcar en este mismo momento-¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije hace rato?!

-no importa cuántas veces digas lo mismo, no puedo hacerlo

-… en ese caso espero que tu si puedas disfrutar tu cuento de hadas porque acabas de matar el mío-me retire. No me despedí de nadie, no sé si Isabel lo haya hecho pero ahora ya entendía las palabras de Rosemary cuando decidió largarse. Es curioso porque fuimos tres los que buscamos a Mariazel y ninguno regreso, perdimos el motivo en el camino.  
>Regrese al hotel en taxi, quería dormir y encontrar una forma en poder arreglar las cosas con Isabel sin delatar a Mariazel pero sin importar cuantas veces le diera vuelta al asunto en el camino al hotel, solo había dos salidas: Matar la mentira y destrozar la boda de Mariazel o perder a Isabel para siempre. Jamás creí verme en una situación tan complicada con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado y la mujer tan maravillosa de la que quería enamorarme ahora.<br>Llegue al hotel muy cansado y ahora solo me quedaba subir al ascensor y tirarme en la cama del cuarto.

-¡Oye! ¡Macho patatas!-me quede de hielo, esa voz no podía ser de él, dios quisiera que no. Volteo y ¡maldita sea si es él!

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Che-miro hacia otro lado-la cena acabo temprano porque mi prima no se sentía nada bien y me mandaron a traerte esto que olvidaste-saco un celular ¡rayos! ¡Con la prisa lo había dejado en la silla y no volví por el!-yo no quería, no es como si me importara pero me insistieron mucho porque tu hotel está de paso.

-ha, ya veo… gracias, supongo-me acerque y tome el celular, revise si no tenía un mensaje o llamada perdida, pero no había nada-me voy a mi cuarto

-¡oye espera!-me dijo antes de que pudiera irme-¿Tu no sabrás porque Isabel se fue también?

-¿ha? ¡¿A ti que te importa?!-¿Por qué rayos está preguntando ese tipo de cosas ahora?

-no me importa, solo preguntaba… la bastarda fue por Mariazel y no volvió, como tu así que pensé que quizás se fue contigo o algo por el estilo, ya le pregunte a Rosemary y…

-un momento, no te obligaron ¡tu viniste a darme el celular para poder preguntarme sobre ella!

-¡Que no che palle!

-¿Acaso eres bipolar? Primero la tratas mal y luego te preocupas por ella, es demasiado confuso hasta para mi increíble cerebro

-¡Que no es así!

-¿Entonces a que se debe tu sonrojo?

-… bueno, está bien, podría estar un poco preocupado por ella ¡Pero no se lo digas!

-Mein gott ¿Qué clase de persona eres?-no sé si sea alguna costumbre italiana pero este chico parecía sacado de una caricatura japonesa.

-eso no te incumbe, solo dime que paso con ella y ya

-te diré cuando tú me explique bien el porqué ese cambio radical. Si sabes que a ella le gustas ¿No?

-por supuesto que lo sé, ella me lo dijo pero yo a mi no me gusta y nunca me va a poder gustar de esa manera y si tengo que tratarla mal para que sepa que se olvide de mi, que entienda que soy un desgraciado y planeo seguir siendo un desgraciado entonces lo haré-… ¿Qué?... ¡Aber die Hölle! ¡¿Esa era la razón?! ¿Quería que Isabel ya no lo quisiera? ¡¿Y por eso actuaba como un idiota con ella?!

-¿No era más fácil decírselo?

-Lo intente pero ella entendió que no me gustaba por lo machorra que se veía antes e hizo todo un esfuerzo por mí, así que tuve que demostrarle que no era ella si no yo y mi aventura con la esposa de mi jefe-¡oh Gott und alle Heiligen! Demasiadas revelaciones por hoy, solo me falta que llegue el amigo belga de Mariazel y me diga que le va al incesto y se acuesta con alguna hermana mayor que tenga-Ahora ya me dirás ¿Qué paso?

-… tuvo una pequeña discusión con Mariazel y se fue enojada es todo

-es bueno saberlo entonces… ¡no le digas que te pregunte!-y se fue corriendo. Ahora si me fui a mi cuarto cansado. Nunca pensé que adoraría tanto la cama del hotel, de verdad que necesitaba una buena noche de descanso.

**Ch hab' keine lust,  
>ich hab' keine lust,<br>ich hab' keine lust,  
>ich hab' keine lust <strong>

Al parecer alguien no está muy de acuerdo con eso, porque me está llamando al celular.

-Hallo?

-Gilbert…

-¿Mariazel?

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Estuve tomando clases de alemán, lo que sirvió para recordar que Gilbert es alemán y que sus pensamientos están siendo en alemán jeje Isabel me quedo medio occ con esto pero no me la puedo imaginar enojada así que preguntándole a mi hermana como reaccionaria ante una situación como esa me salio esto. Debo seguir escribiendo así que luego los veré.<p> 


	8. Capitulo 7: El fin de la semana Parte I

Pues me sigo sintiendo mal con el fic pero al menos el final de este capitulo ya me quedo como yo quería.  
>Ahora, un anuncio importante, el proximo capitulo es el ultimo :'D Es dificil cuando llegas al final de algo pero es parte de la vida y por eso me esforzare para que quede maravilloso.<p>

* * *

><p>-Se que en estos momentos lo que menos quieres es hablar conmigo pero… necesito verte<p>

-Nos vimos hace un par de horas

-Y en ese par de horas pensé en lo que me dijiste ¿Puedo verte entonces?

-No lo sé, déjame pensarlo-fingí que lo pensaba-no

-Gilbert, en serio lamento todo lo que ocurrió, yo no sabía que a ti Isabel te…

-Escucha, no estoy molesto por eso, bueno en parte si pero no exactamente por lo que tú piensas… lo que dije fue algo precipitado, Isabel es una de mis mejores amigas, o lo era no estoy seguro. El punto aquí es que lo que realmente me molesta es que después del maravilloso e increíble discurso que te di sigas comportándote como una niña desolada sacada de una telenovela absurda

-Lo sé y lo lamento mucho, pero si estuvieras en mi lugar entenderías que es muy fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo

-Entonces ¿Para qué rayos me llamaste?

-Porque ya perdí a Isabel y a Rosemary, no quiero perderte a ti también

-¡Entonces vuelve a ser la Mariazel que eras antes! Vuelve a ser la amiga que no se dejaba pisotear y era capaz de detener toda una fiesta ilegal a pesar de que todos la abuchearan porque era lo que ella consideraba correcto

-¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Qué piensas hacer?-cerré los ojos rendido, era como hablarle a una pared. No tenía mucho sentido ya seguir discutiendo con ella pero me molestaba tanto porque a pesar de que había roto mi corazón y arruinado mi oportunidad de repararlo, seguía siendo muy importante para mí.

-Te diré lo que haré-suspire y recordé mi antigua escena planeada cuando había venido con otro objetivo- me levantare mañana en la mañana, me bañare y me pondré ese traje que compre especialmente para ese día, desayunare en el restaurante del hotel, tomaré un taxi hacia tu mansión, entrare a tu jardín hasta llegar a donde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia, me sentare entre los invitados, te veré llegar al altar usando un hermoso vestido de novia y…-y cuando el padre diga ¿Quién se opone? yo me levantare a reclamarte como mía-… te veré casándote con el hombre que más te ama en este universo, mientras que la mujer a quien tú ama más en este universo te felicita y luego se va antes de que inicie la recepción, luego una de tus madrinas, tu mejor amiga, se retira también decepcionada de lo que has hecho y yo la veo partir sin poder hacer nada.  
>Luego, cuando sea tu baile de bodas, te veré desde una silla, ocultando tu rostro entre el hombro y cuello de tu ahora esposo, te veré llorar no de felicidad sino de tristeza y será entonces cuando yo me retire al hotel, recoja mis cosas, prepare mis papeles para así la siguiente mañana volver a Alemania. Eso es lo que haré.<p>

-Gilbert…

-Tengo sueño, así que colgare, te veré mañana-le corte. Esa fue mi última jugada, el chantaje. No me gustaba usarla a menos de que fuera contra mi hermana pero en estos casos estaba desesperado, la mujer de la cual estuve enamorado por tanto tiempo iba a cometer el error más grande de su vida y yo no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados, soy el increíble Gilbert Beillschmidt y voy a salvar a la doncella desolada.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con la esperanza de recibir un anuncio de cancelación de la boda y no paso nada; me bañe, desayune y me puse ese ridículo traje y no llegaba todavía el mensaje; Tome un taxi hasta la casa de los padres de Mariazel y me rendí con que ese mensaje llegaría. Al parecer todo el plan de chantaje que había elaborado y cambiado para chantajear a Mariazel solo había sido una premonición de lo que iba a ocurrir, exceptuando que la ceremonia iba a ser dentro de un gran salón en la mansión y la recepción si sería en el jardín y que además, por petición de Daniel el que los casaría no iba a ser un padre sino un hombre del registro civil.

Me senté en la fila de los que venían por parte de Mariazel, dispuesto a esperar todavía un milagro.  
>Luego frente a mí se acomodaron las dos madrinas. Isabel podría refunfuñar por el vestido vitoriano color morado pero se veía completamente hermosa. Desearía poder ir, decirle que nada de lo que había visto fue verdad y que aun deseaba poder olvidar lo que fue Mariazel para mí y quedarme a su lado, pero yo no podía hacer eso, al menos no ahora.<p>

-Isabel y Felicia se ven maravillosas ¿No crees?-me dijo alguien al voltear y me encontré con la madre de Mariazel-Aunque el color no les luce tanto

-Señora Teresa, no esperaba encontrarla aquí aun

-Lo mismo digo yo, creí que estaría ayudando a Mariazel a arreglarse pero solo me permitió arreglarle el cabello, dijo que solo quería que Rosemary estuviera con ella en estos momentos

-Si… me lo imagino

-Esas dos siempre han sido inseparables, nunca he visto a nadie que pudiera comprender y ayudar a Mariazel como lo hace Rosemary, ni siquiera Daniel

-je je-reí nervioso, después de lo que ayer me era difícil escuchar cosas así de esas dos sin recordarlas en pleno acto en la cama-Rosemary es… la mejor persona para Mariazel entonces-fue lo único que atine a decir y ella me sonrió sin entender lo que realmente quería decir. Si lo analizo de este modo, aunque no hubiera nada entre ellas, aunque no me hubiera encontrado a Isabel y aunque hubiese seguido con mi estrategia de llevarme a Mariazel conmigo, nunca hubiera podido hacer lo que esa suiza gruñona podía lograr tan fácilmente: hacer feliz a Mariazel. No hacerla reír, no hacerla sentir bien o alegre, sino genuinamente feliz… y creo que eso es lo que Isabel causaba en mi.  
>Ella y yo nos parecíamos tanto, podía ser yo mismo con ella sin que esta se quejara, ella y Francis son las únicas personas que de verdad valoran mi magnificencia, ambos me hacen genuinamente feliz pero no fue hasta que vi a Isabel como una mujer que me di cuenta de todo eso. Si la hubiera visto así antes, pude haberme ahorrado tantas complicaciones y tantos mártires por quien no me quería a mi e incluso ahora podría ser yo el que se estuviera casando con ella. Definitivamente, después de esta boda me concentraría únicamente en recuperarla, porque que me caiga el candelabro del salón y me maté si no lucho por arreglar las cosas con ella ver si aún queda oportunidad para mí, yo sé lo que quiero y cuando lo quiero e Isabel no es solo lo que quiero sino lo que necesito.<p>

-Oh! Ya llego Daniel!-me aviso la adorada Maria Teresa y voltee a ver al entusiasmado hombre que, aunque lo detestara, me dolía ver ahora sabiendo que su amada no sentía lo mismo por él-esta tan guapo, espero que mi hija no se tarde tanto

-Una costumbre típica, es que la novia llegue tarde, para poner la tensión antes de la ceremonia e impacientar al novio, de esa forma cuando llegue bellamente arreglada al altar este tenga menos ganas de salir corriendo y más de pasar el resto de su vida con esa mujer, así lo veo yo

-Eres realmente simpático Gilbert

-Oh, sí que lo soy… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? ¿Hipotéticamente?

-Claro que si ¿Cuál es tu duda hipotética?

-Si Mariazel decidiera huir en medio de la boda con alguien más, alguien que no fuera del agrado de ustedes ¿Qué haría?

-¿Qué podría hacer yo? Realmente no hay mucho, si ya salió corriendo con los zapatos tan incómodos que eligió es obvio que va enserio-esa respuesta fue muy rara-además ella ya esta grande y ella misma pago por la boda así que no veo el porqué cancelarla pero me sentiría tan triste por el joven Daniel

-Entonces más que por su hija se sentiría triste por él

-Él la ama con todo su ser, aunque seguramente la dejaría ser feliz aunque fuera huyendo con alguien más, pero seguro entraría en una depresión muy grande y no se recobraría tan rápido. Mi hija sería feliz con quien elija, siempre y cuando que no fuera un drogadicto o maltratador, pero a Daniel le faltaría mucho para poder superarlo y eso sería lo difícil.

Esas palabras me calaron muy fuerte porque era cierto que para que Mariazel fuera feliz Daniel sufriría mucho, pero no pude evitar sentirme algo aliviado al saber que, siempre y cuando fuera alguien bueno, sería feliz con lo que quisiera su hija y con todo lo que ella sabe de lo que logra Rosemary en ella seguro que no habría problema.  
>Después de unos minutos se anuncio con música la llegada de la novia.<br>Mariazel se veía increíblemente hermosa pero debajo de ese velo no podía saber si iba a hacer lo que yo creía o no pero aun no perdía la esperanza de que ella eligiera su felicidad antes que otra cosa.

-Estamos aquí reunidos, para unir en matrimonio a estas dos personas…-y siguió su discurso. Por suerte este no era como los de la iglesia pero mientras más avanzaba más perdía la esperanza de que Mariazel hiciese lo correcto y si se casara ¡¿Qué acaso no reaccionaba ni con las palabras directas del hombre del registro civil?!-por lo tanto, el amor que ustedes sienten por el otro será lo que los una, no este papel ni dios, solo ustedes mismos-vamos Mariazel ¡hazlo!-y por eso el secreto del matrimonio sigue siendo un secreto… ahora, si alguien en esta sala tiene algo que decir, decirlo ahora o calle para siempre-estaba a punto de levantarme y hacer yo mismo lo que Mariazel no estaba dispuesta hacer cuando…

-¡Espere!-la voz de Mariazel dejo en shock a todo el mundo, pero no a mí que estaba aliviado pero a la vez preocupado… al voltear y ver la cara de todos los presentes me arrepentí desear esto-yo… no puedo hacerlo-un enorme "OHHH" sonó por toda la habitación e Isabel me miro con irá, tuve que hacer señas para que entendiera que yo no tenía nada que ver (cosa no muy cierta) pero bufo molesta y volvió su vista a la novia.

-Mariazel…-susurro Daniel no muy sorprendido.

-Daniel… te quiero como no tienes idea, no cabe duda de que eres el mejor hombre que haya conocido en la tierra pero… por más que lo intenté no puedo enamorarme de ti

-… de algún modo ya lo sabía-su voz sonó tan seca pero a la vez resignada-pero supongo que esperaba un milagro después del matrimonio

-no eres tú… sé que esto es típico decirlo pero es enserio cuando digo que soy yo. Estoy enamorada de alguien más-volteo hacia la izquierda y levanto la mano hacia su dama de honor-de ella

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Pues como dije, de aquí solo me gusto como quedo después de que entrara Mariazel al salón. En sí, pensaba dejarlo cortado en el el "Esperen" pero luego de revisarlo dije "Es muy corto! D:" así que lo continué un poco hasta que llego a nombrar a Rosemary.<br>En fin, como dije en las notas del inicio, este va a ser el penúltimo capitulo y ya el que sigue es el ultimo. No se si vaya a hacer un epilogo o algo así y si lo hiciera me tardaría mucho porque todavía tengo otros proyectos que ya quiero hacer. Larga y Prospera vida V y nos vemos luego. Bye bye.


	9. Capitulo 8: El fin de la semana Parte II

Pues ¿Como lo digo para que no suene tan brutal? Digamos que todo inicio tiene un final y este nos alcanza en algún punto de nuestras vidas. Señoritas y señoritos(?) hemos llegado al final de este fic y debo decir que al fin cumplí mi meta de hacer una parodia de dos películas de bodas que me gustan con una de mis parejas favoritas de hetalia :D espero les guste este capitulo porque ya no habrá otro.

* * *

><p>Todo el público se quedo en silencio sepulcral. Rosmary estaba sonrojada hasta los huesos, Mariazel estaba sonriendo de forma triste, Daniel e Isabel estaban en shock y yo quería salir corriendo antes de que Mariazel me echara la culpa de haberle metido en la cabeza está loca idea ¡¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¡Esto no es una película como para que la salida del armario de alguien en plena boda resulte bien! Ahora me iba a sentir culpable para toda la vida, excelente trabajo cerebro… idiota.<p>

-Mariazel…-Daniel se acerco lentamente a ella y tomo sus manos-¡ESO ES MARAVILLOSO!-… esperen ¿Qué?

-… ¿Daniel?

-¡Dios mío, si antes creí que eras perfecta ahora pienso que eres una diosa! ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?! ¡Esto es increíble!-Si antes la situación era incomoda ahora se asemejaba más a un nivel más extremo de incomodidad, como el de que tu mejor amigo te encuentre oliendo los calzones de tu hermana aun teniéndolos ella puestos, frente a toda su familia a mitad del funeral de la misma... no, mentira, esto era un poco más liviano por se entendía.

-pero… no entiendo ¿Estas feliz?

-¡claro que sí! Es decir, si me deprime el hecho de que ames a alguien que no soy yo cuando yo te amo a ti pero el hecho de que sea una mujer ¡Lo compensa todo!-se acerca a ella poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Mariazel-eres una mujer increíble, no debías tener miedo por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Te amo y solo deseo que seas feliz al igual que todas las personas que de verdad te quieren

-Daniel…-ambos se abrazaron en una especie de acuerdo amistoso. Ahora sí que no estaba entendiendo nada, claro que sabía que Daniel era un fanático del lesbianismo pero ¿Tanto así?-lamento haberte mentido, no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada

-todo está bien querida, ya no te preocupes-ambos se separaron y todos los demás seguíamos en shock. No fue hasta que la madre de Mariazel, se levanto de su asiento y tosió un poco para llamar la atención.

-creo que es mi deber, a costa de que mi esposo está sufriendo una especie de trance que mi querida niña ha tomado una decisión que yo no puedo cuestionar y que ha sido muy valiente por hacerla posible-le sonrió tiernamente como solo una madre podía hacerlo-así que si alguien tiene algo ofensivo que decir entonces debe marcharse ahora mismo o yo lo golpeare, en cambio sí no les importa entonces serán bienvenidos todavía en nuestro círculo de amistades. Desgraciadamente las leyes de Austria aun no autorizan una unión entre personas del mismo sexo, lo lamento cariño por eso

-está bien madre y muchas gracias por tu apoyo-Mariazel quería llorar por las palabras que le daba su madre.

-¡esperen todos!-no sé en qué momento se me ocurrió pero, vamos que yo había hecho parte de esto posible, me merecía algo de crédito por ser increíble; así que me levante y me puse también frente a todos-primero, como dijo la señora Teresa, el que no le guste la idea es libre de largarse en este momento o sufrirá mi puño en su cara. Segundo, posiblemente el hombre a mis espaldas esta ya arreglando sus cosas para cobrar sus servicios no requeridos y largarse de aquí-mire al hombre del registro civil-pero, en mi opinión ¿Para qué desperdiciar una ceremonia de tal magnitud?

-¿Gilbert?-me hablo Mariazel como queriendo saber qué diablos hacia, yo solo le di un guiño.

-así sugiero, como amigo de antaño y como una persona que siempre le ha importado Mariazel, que celebremos hoy el enlace entre ella y la persona a la que de verdad ama y los papeles que los arreglen luego en Canadá o que se yo ¿No lo creen?-después de mi asombroso discurso varios, que puedo suponer eran parientes y la gran mayoría de los invitados por parte de Daniel, salieron del lugar indignados pero otros muchos se quedaron y, para mi sorpresa, Isabel era uno de ellos-¿Qué dicen Mariazel? ¿Rosemary?-Mariazel solo me sonrió agradecida y camino hacia Rosemary que seguía tragándose su vergüenza.

-¿Es demasiado tarde para pedirte que te cases conmigo Rosemary Swingli? ¿Quieres pasar el resto que nos queda de vida juntas?

-… ¡eres una indecente ¿Sabías?!-contesto-… pero, no tengo más remedio que aceptar después de la declaración pública-aquella suiza gruña, afortunada de poseer el corazón que Daniel y yo una vez codiciamos, se acerco a ella a abrazarla fuertemente. Daniel, de algún lado, saco una cámara y empezó a tomar fotografías a lo loco de ese momento.  
>Yo me encargue entonces, después de preguntarle al hombre del registro antes de que se fuera, de hacer la ceremonia, la cual no tuvo mucho chiste pero sirvió para conmemorarlas, darles la bendición, que se besaran por primera vez en publico y luego pasar directamente a la recepción.<p>

* * *

><p>El lugar de la fiesta se hizo en la carpa blanca del jardín de la mansión de Mariazel, todos los empleados quedaron confundidos al ver a tan pocas personas y que el muñequito del pastel no era el que se había casado.<br>Era cierto lo que decía María Teresa, porque desde mi mesa podía ver a Mariazel con una sonrisa de una genuina felicidad y como Rosemary la tomaba para bailar de forma amable y protectora. Si, definitivamente nadie podía logar algo así, si siquiera yo que lograba ahuyentarle por unos minutos lo señorita, y aunque eso me ponía algo melancólico, estaba feliz por ella, por la mujer de la que me había enamorado alguna vez.

-¿Entonces?-una voz sonó detrás de mí y vi a Isabel, usando el vestido rojo que la acompañe a comprar y su cabello suelto después de tal peinado extravagante de su vestido victoriano-¿Me dirás que ocurrió? Porque por la forma en que diste aquella mini ceremonia me hace pensar que si me decías la verdad ayer-se sentó en mi mesa y a lado mío. No sonaba enojada, sino más bien curiosa, como si todo lo que había pasado en aquel salón hubiera arreglado el problema. Decidí sonreírle también, ya podía aclararle el malentendido.

-fui a buscar a la novia porque su madre me lo pidió y la encontré en pleno acto con la suiza gruñona-Isabel me miró sorprendida-si, fue muy raro pero luego me amenazo Rosemary para que no dijera nada y se largo. Mariazel me explico todo lo que pasaba y me hizo jurar que no dijera nada y como el asombroso y buen amigo que soy de ella mantuve mi palabra pero no esperaba que tú vieras el abrazo de conforte que le daba para hacerle sentir bien y que no había nada de malo con que le gustaran las mujeres o más bien que le gustara una

-interesante-la española jugó con la comida que se había servido-lamento mucho haberte cacheteado y gritado

-estabas en todo tu derecho, yo lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato

-aunque si no hubiera sido así no hubiera sabido nunca lo que sentías por Mariazel-yo me sonroje violentamente ¡¿Cómo rayos lo supo?!-por eso no te podía creer Gilbert, porque desde que tú la defendiste de esa manera pude ver tu amor reflejado en tus ojos-me quede callado- quizás ya lo sabía desde antes pero en esos tiempos lo que menos me esperaría de alguno de los play boys de mis amigos era que se enamorara de una señorita como Mariazel

-… era ella ¿Sabes? La que había elegido en la escuela-le confesé y ella asintió como si ya no fuera una sorpresa- pero eso ya es agua pasada, no es que no sienta todavía algo por ella pero ya es mucho menos que antes, supe que había perdido incluso desde que vi la forma en que la amaba Daniel

-si sirve de algo, creo que lo mismo me ha pasado con Lovino esta semana gracias a ti-me sonroje ante esa confesión-me recordaste que me merezco a alguien que me aprecie, que me valore no solo por mi físico… todo ha sido gracias a ti Gilbert-demonios, como es que no la vi antes, ella era a la que debí haber ido a buscar cuando nos graduamos, a quien debí seguir manteniendo el contacto, no a Mariazel.

**(I say a Little pray for you)**

-Isabel…

-Disculpen si interrumpo-sonó una voz detrás nuestra y vimos al belga rubio que iba a ser padrino de Daniel en su boda no realizada-¿Me permitiría sacarla a bailar señorita Fernández?-mire como le extendió la mano y tuve un deja vú.

-…claro, será divertido-Isabel tomo su mano y se levantaron. Ya había vivido esto, hace mucho tiempo pero en aquel entonces fue hace varios años. Vi de nuevo a un chico muy apuesto que llegaba a interrumpir a una mesa, pedía bailar con la hermosa chica, la chica accedía y el chico, su amigo y compañero, aquel que la adoraba como no tenía idea, la dejaba ir y la perdía… ¡OH NO! ¡NO ESTA VEZ! ¡NO ME PARTI LA CABEZA CON LOS PROBLEMAS DE LA DEMÁS GENTE, NI DI UN DISCURSO MARAVILLOSO QUE AYUDO A JUNTAR A DOS ALMAS GEMELAS EN UN MATRIMONIO NO AUTORISADO, PARA NO QUEDARME CON LA CHICA!

-¡oye!-me levante y ellos me miraron-…yo…-no, ahora no te acobardes Gilbert.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-… ¡yo bailare primero con ella!… si no te molesta y ella no se opone-el belga miro a Isabel para saber su veredicto y ella, aunque algo confundida por mi arrebato extraño, sonrió soltando su mano.

-lo siento-camino a mí y yo levante mi mano para al fin bailar con la hermosa chica-espero que bailes tan bien como lo intentaste con Felicia.

-créeme que soy mejor-la jale a la pista y empezamos a bailar-espero que sepas llevarme la corriente-En algún punto si tuve miedo de terminar como Daniel en la clase de baile pero me siguió la corriente muy bien. O había bailado así apropósito o había practicado desde esa vez-así que Isabel ¿Cuáles son tus planes después de haber sobrevivido a esta loca semana?

-alejarme de los cortsetts-reímos ambos ante eso-ya hablando enserio, regresare a mi hermosa España, buscare un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir, visitare a mis padres y, como siempre, tratare de ser feliz ¿Qué hay de ti Gilbert? ¿Te irás a buscar mujerzuelas con Francis?

-bueno, sucede que en realidad pedí un periodo de dos semanas de descanso del trabajo, así que no tengo mucha prisa de regresar a Alemania-eso había sido si lograba robarme a Mariazel y pasarla con ella en algún lugar de Austria-además que tengo todavía mucho dinero, así que pensaba, no sé, ir a visitar otro lugar de europa como España tal vez, incluso puedo ir a Valencia

-… ¿Enserio?-sonrió pícaramente entendiendo a donde iba mi punto.

-sí, Francis puede sobrevivir un rato más sin mí y, bueno, necesitaré a alguien que me dé un recorrido por esa ciudad y, por qué no, llevarla a cenar o a ver un partido de fútbol, comer churros mientras recorremos las calles de Valencia, ir a la playa de Castellón-dije insinuantemente como ella decía-la trataría como se lo merece

-¿Y crees que esa persona pueda llegarle a la par a Mari?-pregunto insegura.

-no, creo que la supera en miles de aspectos como para estar a la par con ella y, podría incluso llegar al grado de enamorarme de ella ¿Tu qué dices?

-…-sonrió pícaramente de nuevo-suena muy divertido, creo que ella estará gustosa de darte ese tour e invitarte un par de cervezas en su nueva casa-seguimos bailando aquella canción.  
>Fue muy curioso como entre armonios, enredos y verdades en la semana de bodas, perdí a la que creí que era el amor de mi vida y logre encontrar algo mucho mejor que había estado todo el tiempo en mi camino. Mi vida es increíble.<p>

FIN

* * *

><p>Y llegamos al final, lo voy a extrañar pero así al menos ya puedo terminar mis otros dos proyectos y poder continuar otros que de verdad deseo hacer. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que muchos me dieron, lamento si no contesto reviews pero ya de por si tengo problemas para que la compu no se me trabe al meterme aquí como para hacer eso. Espero no haberlos decepcionado, muchas gracias por haberme leído, espero encontrarlos pronto en más locuras mías. Bye bye!<p> 


End file.
